I Am The Last Vampire
by myhunhan
Summary: hunhan - ketika sehun akan beristirahat, ia malah bertemu dg seorang vampire yang telah sekarat. bahkan pada saat itu, manusia yg tersisa mengira bahwa vampire telah lenyap sejak dunia di kuasai oleh zombie. tak di sangka vampire itu, memindahkan darah keturunan dan kekuatannya kpd sehun. dan di saat itu juga, ia bertemu dg seseorang.. yg mungkin dpt mengkontrolnya. siapakah dia?
1. Prolog

**Title :**

I AM THE LAST VAMPIRE

 **Dislaimer :**

myhunhan

 **Genre(s) :**

Adventure, Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Romance, Fluff

 **Casts / Pairings :**

XiuChen

KrisTao

SuLay

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan (main casts)

 **Notes :**

hello readers. ini fanfic pertama ku. ngepublish ini nih, ribet banget astaga. tapi aku pantang menyerah /? fanfic ini terinsprasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. salah satunya the walking dead, resident evil, atau film yang ada vampirenya itu loh. jadi film-film itu aku gabungin semua /? namanya juga berimajinasi kan ya? hahaha

 **Warning :**

YAOI / BOY x BOY, TYPOS, AU, NO SIDERS

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **PROLOG**

tahun 2135

ssk skk ssk.

suara cakaran pada dinding salah satu bangunan menemani sunyi nya malam di kota tersebut. cakaran itu bersumber dari yang "dulunya" seorang manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, manusia-manusia tersebut dapat di katakan sebagai mayat hidup atau orang eropa menyebutnya dengan "zombie." dunia sudah sangat kacau. makhluk hidup di bumi bahkan perlahan mulai punah, termasuk manusia dan vampire. ini terjadi karena ketidakpuasan mereka akan "perubahan."

sebelum kejadian ini, manusia dan vampire hidup berdampingan. bisa dikatakan, mereka hidup sangat damai.. yang saling membantu dan mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. well tidak semuanya. beberapa dari mereka ada yang saling membenci, dan beberapa lagi takut akan kehadiran vampire. manusia saat itu sangat tunduk kepada vampire. karena mereka sangat kuat dan jumlah mereka juga cukup banyak, ditambah mereka memiliki ability atau kekuatan yang berbeda-beda untuk menakuti manusia. seperti menghapus ingatan seseorang, melakukan teleport, mengontrol api, angin, air, dan sebagainya. tetapi tetap saja, bukan berarti manusia tidak mempunya keunggulan. manusia cukup unggul akan kecerdasan otak mereka.

dalam science, manusia dan vampire saling bekerja sama untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. jadi saat itu mereka berhasil mencapai kejayaan dengan kecanggihan di bidang apapun, seperti adanya mobil berupa kapsul yang dapat terbang di udara, motor yang dapat di simpan dan dilipat ke dalam saku, autocook (pembuat makanan otomatis), robot yang membantu aktifitas manusia dalam menjalankan aktifitasnya, bangunan yang menjulang tinggi melebihi awan, dan sebagainya. sciences sangat maju pada saat itu, semua serba instan, bahkan pengobatan yang biasanya memakan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh dapat disingkat menjadi dalam hitungan detik, dan banyak lagi.

bagi vampire dan manusia itu semua belum cukup. kemudian mereka berusaha untuk membuat sebuah obat baru, seperti menghidupkan orang mati. dan, mereka berhasil. tetapi mayat yang mereka hidupkan itu, sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa alias kosong. tetapi mereka tetap bisa bergerak.

para ilmuwan itu memutuskan untuk meneliti mayat itu lebih jauh lagi. ternyata mayat ini tidak membutuhkan makan, minum, buang air, bahkan mereka tidak dapat berbicara, mereka hanya bisa meraung-raung tidak jelas.

suatu hari objek mayat itu kehilangan kendali dan menyerang ilmuwan yang sedang menelitinya. ia menggigit lengan ilmuwan tersebut. dan dalam hitungan detik, ilmuwan itu berubah menjadi mayat hidup juga. sebuah kesalahan yang fatal dan para ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu memutuskan untuk langsung memusnahkan objek dan ilmuwan yang tergigit tersebut dengan melukai otak mereka. karena dengan melukai otak mereka, mereka akan berhenti bergerak alias mati total. tidak ketika kau memukulnya berulang kali atau pun menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. jika kau melakukan itu, maka mayat hidup itu akan terus menyerangmu.

sejak kejadian itu obat penghidup mayat tersebut di hancurkan. ilmuwan-ilmuwan tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk terus menyimpan benda tersebut dan jatuh ke tangan yang salah. tetapi ternyata memang ada yang menginginkan obat berbahaya itu. ilmuwan dari vampire, meyisihkan satu botol dari obat tersebut. well, cairan sudah tidak dapat disebut sebagai obat karena keberadaan cairan itu dapat membahayakan makhluk hidup. kini mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan virus-Z.

vampire telah menghianati manusia. mereka merusak kehidupan manusia dengan menyuntikkan virus ini ke 500 mayat hidup. hasilnya mayat-mayat hidup ini menyerang manusia dengan menggigitnya sehingga populasi mayat hidup ini bertambah. dan perlahan dunia benar- benar menjadi kacau dan hancur.

penghianatan vampire diketahui oleh pemilik laboratorium dimana virus berbahaya itu diciptakan, Prof Oh Minho. dia langsung menghampiri pemimpin vampire untuk meminta penjelasan mengapa mereka melakukan ini. tetapi Prof Oh sama sekali tidak mendapatkan penjelasan. ia malah dibunuh dan mati di tempat. vampire mengira dengan menghancurkan dunia, mereka dapat menguasai dunia sepenuhnya. tetapi mereka salah. kehancuran dunia malah mendatangkan dampak yang buruk terhadap ras mereka sendiri.

yang awalnya kebutuhan serba sangat mudah di dapat, sekarang begitu sangat langka. dan makanan yang sulit di dapat, membuat manusia mati satu persatu. sedangkan vampire, yang makanannya adalah darah segar manusia juga ikut perlahan mati. mereka tidak dapat menemukan manusia semudah dulu.

saat ini populasi vampire, tidak di ketahui karena mereka tidak pernah muncul untuk menghisap darah manusia sejak setahun yang lalu. manusia yang tersisa mengira bahwa vampire benar-benar sudah menghilang. dan musuh mereka beralih kepada zombie.

bencana itu terjadi kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu, akibat dari virus yang menyebar sangat cepat ke seluruh pelosok bumi. para ilmuwan saat itu sudah berusaha untuk membuat penawarnya, tapi itu sia-sia. perlahan manusia mati dan ikut menjadi mayat hidup. seakan virus itu yang mengambil alih tubuh mereka setelah mereka mati. bahkan hanya dengan satu gigitan saja dari zombie itu, dapat membuat mereka juga tertular dan berubah menjadi zombie dalam 12 detik. (paling lama.)

sungguh sangat menyedihkan keadaan bumi pada saat ini. manusia harus selalu waspada bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka hidup berpindah-pindah tempat agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa adanya serangan dari mayat-mayat hidup tersebut. beberapa dari mereka ada yang berhasil bertahan hidup bersama keluarga, teman-temannya, dan bahkan ya.. ada juga yang sendiri. manusia di tahun itu mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup.

ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang tersisa masih mencari cara untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini. dan mencari sumber darimana virus ini berasal. mereka sama sekali masih belum mengetahui penyebab virus ini menyebar dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini.

to be continue..

* * *

gimana? alur ceritanya bikin para readers tertarik ga? semoga iya /?

please leave a comment and gimme some suggestions ^^

thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :**

I AM THE LAST VAMPIRE

 **Dislaimer :**

myhunhan

 **Genre(s) :**

Adventure, Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Romance, Fluff

 **Casts / Pairings :**

XiuChen

KrisTao

SuLay

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan (main casts)

 **Warning :**

YAOI / BOY x BOY, TYPOS, AU, NO SIDERS

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

sreek.

sreek.

ayunan pedang menyobek kulit zombie-zombie dalam sebuah gedung yang dulu nya adalah rumah sakit. keadaan rumah sakit itu sangat berantakan. debu dimana-mana, seprai yang kusut dan telah menguning, posisi tempat tidur-meja-kursi yang tidak beraturan dan lapuh serta beberapa tubuh dan tengkorak tergeletak di beberapa sisi rumah sakit tersebut. mereka tidak bergerak karena terdapat luka di kepala mereka. itu adalah cara agar menghentikan / membunuh pergerakan mayat hidup.

brukk.

lelaki itu berlutut dengan satu kaki nya sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan. dia ditugaskan untuk mencari "sesuatu" yang dapat membantunya menghentikan kekacauan ini. ya, dia adalah salah satu ilmuawan dari 10 ilmuwan lain yang tersisa di Seoul.

"sial.."

dia mendesis kesal kemudian menyapu peluh di dahi nya. perlahan lelaki itu kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"ini sama sekali tidak berguna. shit."

lelaki itu berbisik kesal. duduk dan bersandar dibelakang pintu ruangan. kini dia berada di salah satu ruangan pasien dengan pintu dan jendela yang terkunci rapat. dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sini sampai matahari kembali terbit besok pagi. tetapi dia tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri. perlahan sehun menutup matanya hendak tidur. dia benar-benar kelelahan, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja dia sudah langsung tertidur. tetapi tiba-tiba dia tersentak karena dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. kembali dia mengambil pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga dan menoleh tiap sudut ruangan. sepi.

"siapa disana?"

mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatapi sebuah sudut gelap tanpa ada rasa takut karena dia sudah terbiasa berada diluar yang sama sekali tidak aman ini. sudut itu benar-benar gelap karena tidak di terangi bulan. lelaki itu yakin, sosok yang dia cari bersembunyi disana.

tak disangka, dugaannya benar. seorang laki-laki keluar dari sudut itu. kulitnya pucat, matanya merah seperti darah, dan taring yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran manusia. dia memakai baju, celana, dan jubah selutut serba hitam. sosok itu terlihat lemas. tidak. dia sekarat. sehun mengerutkan dahinya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya terhadap laki-laki itu. sehun terkejut tetapi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

'vampire?' -batin sehun

"siapa kau?" -sehun

lelaki itu yang dikiranya vampire hanya tersenyum miring. sehun dapat melihat itu.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" -sehun

vampire itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan perlahan menunjukkan wajahnya terhadap sehun. sehun langsung siap siaga dengan pedang ditangannya. dia hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tetapi tiba-tiba vampire itu sudah berada di depannya sambil memegang tangan sehun yang memegangi pedangnya dan tangan yang satunya memegang pundak sehun, membuat sehun tidak bisa bergerak. cepat sekali. gerakannya sama sekali tidak terlihat. mata sehun terbelalak akan gerakan yang tidak terlihat itu.

deg.

jantung sehun berdetak kencang dan memikirkan apakah dia akan mati kali ini? sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut.

"s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" sehun terdiam sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "tidak mungkin vampire." -sehun

sehun menelan ludahnya karena gugup. dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya karena vampire itu masih tidak menjawab.

"vampire.. setauku.. mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.. jadi, tidak mungkin kau adalah vampire. siapa kau sebenarnya?" -sehun

sosok asing itu kembali kerkekeh. dan akhirnya menjawab sehun.

"kau benar. kaum ku sudah mati. dan ya. kau bisa bilang, aku adalah vampire terakhir di dunia ini. dan.."

vampire itu tiba-tiba batuk, nyawanya benar-benar akan meninggalkan raganya sebentar lagi. tetapi dia masih mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan manusia ini.

"...aku akan segera ikut mati. tetapi.." dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sehun lebih dekat. "kaum ku tidak akan musnah begitu saja. aku sangat beruntung kau datang menemuiku, wahai manusia." dia tersenyum miring. "sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pewaris kaum ku!"

vampire itu, langsung saja menancapkan taring tajam nya ke kulit leher sehun setelah dia menarik baju sehun memperlihatkan pundak telanjangnya sedikit. sehun mengerang dan menggeliat karena kesakitan, dia merasa darahnya terbakar seakan vampire itu memasukkan susuatu ke pembuluh darahnya. dia terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman vampire brengsek ini, tetapi perlahan pandangan sehun menjadi gelap, matanya terbuka dan tertutup karena dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar. tapi sakit pada lehernya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan menjatuhkan pedangnya.

ddang!

suara pedang terjatuh itu memantul ke seluruh ruangan itu. tangan dan kepala sehun jatuh terkulai dan badannya lemas kehilangan keseimbangan. vampire itu tau manusia dihadapannya ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. tetapi dia tetap melakukan ritualnya untuk memindahkan kekuatannya dan mengubah sehun untuk menjadi vampire seperti dirinya. dia memegangi pundak sehun agar tetap terduduk pada posisinya sampai selesai.

vampire itu menulis sesuatu di daerah gigitannya pada leher sehun dengan telunjuknya setelah menarik taringnya dari leher lelaki pingsan itu. sebuah simbol bercahaya hijau pun muncul dan kemudian menghilang menandakan ritualnya berhasil. sekali lagi vampire itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sehun.

"tetaplah hidup, bocah. kau beruntung, aku tidak mengubah mu sepenuhnya vampire. melainkan setengah vampire dan setengah manusia. tapi tetap saja, kau akan tetap haus akan darah manusia. memang tidak sesering vampire biasa. tetapi sekali sebulan, kau akan membutuhkan darah segar itu. dan ini yang terpenting." dia kembali tersenyum miring dan menunjukkan salah satu tataringnya. "ingatlah, siwon. itu namaku."

vampire itu tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya ke dada sehun dan menghilang beserta simbol pada leher sehun.

brukk.

tubuh sehun pun terjatuh ke samping karena kehilangan keseimbangan. kata-kata terakhir vampire itu bagaikan bisikan dalam mimpi bagi sehun.

* * *

***xoxo***

LES, ruang lab. 103

chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. mencampuri bahan kimia dan mendapatkan cairan yang baru.

"ku harap sehun baik-baik saja.." -baekhyun

ucap baekhyun yang merupakan seorang ilmuwan juga. dia sudah menganggap sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri, begitu juga bagi chanyeol kekasihnya.

"tenanglah baek. aku yakin sehun baik-baik saja, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. aku yakin. sikapnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi, membuatku yakin dia laki-laki yang kuat." -chanyeol

chanyeol memeluk erat lelaki mungil itu. mengelus punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkannya. kyungsoo yang sejak tadi melihat sepasang kekasih itu didepannya dapat melihat mata chanyeol yang juga sangat mengkhawatirkan teman rekannya itu. semua ilmuwan di ruangan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan sehun. baekhyun, chanyeol, kyungsoo, kai, xiumin, kris, tao, lay adalah ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang tersisa di Seoul yang juga merupakan teman sekaligus keluarga bagi tiap masing-masing mereka. sehun, ilmuwan termuda di antara mereka semua yang juga merupakan anak dari pemilik gedung itu, memberanikan diri untuk memilih dirinya sendiri pergi keluar dan mencoba mencari informasi yang dapat membahayakan dirinya. tidak ada cara lain, lebih baik bergerak daripada mati membusuk dan tidak dapat apa-apa jika terus berada di gedung itu.

lab mereka, berada di sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, dengan pagar tinggi berkisar 50 meter dari tanah yang mengurungnya di dalam, halaman hijau yang luasnya 4 kali lipat dari lapangan bola. wajar saja, tempat itu sangat aman dari mayat-mayat hidup itu. seluruh sisi gedung itu telah dibersihkan dari karyawan-karyawan yang sudah menjadi zombie. gedung itu dinamakan LES (Laboratorium EXO Seoul).

"sudah 2 minggu, semenjak sehun meninggalkan tempat ini. apakah dia berpikir untuk kembali setelah sebulan? atau jangan-jangan.. dia..." -kai

kai berjalan mendekati kyungsoo yang sibuk mencampur cairan-cairan ke dalam botol kaca dan membakarnya di meja besar di sana, kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran kemudian tersentak akan perkataan kai, kekasihnya.

"jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" -kyungsoo

kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan kai. kai menggosok lengannya yang dipukuli kyungsoo tadi. dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. hanya saja dia juga sangat khawatir, sampai-sampai pikiran negatif memenuhi pikirannya tentang buddy nya itu.

"aww.. aku hanya takut, kyung.." -kai

baekhyun dan chanyeol mengerti dengan perasaan kai sekarang, karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama juga tentang sehun.

"tidak. aku yakin, dia baik-baik saja. sudah 4 tahun, dia melakukan ini. aku yakin dia selamat dan seperti biasa dia akan kembali ke sini." -chanyeol

"benar. kita tidak boleh berpikiran negatif begitu. sehun baik-baik saja. kita harus yakin." -baekhyun

baekhyun mengangguk terhadap perkataannya dan melepas pelukan chanyeol perlahan, dia kembali bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. jika sehun berusaha di luar sana, maka dia juga harus berusaha di dalam sini, batinnya.

semua tersenyum akan tindakan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersemangat dan mengerti perubahannya yang tiba-tiba. thanks to chanyeol yang selalu mencoba berpikir positive dan menyemangati rekan-rekannya. akhirnya mereka semua ikut melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

***xoxo***

sinar matahari membangunkan sehun. perlahan dia membuka matanya. dia dapat mendengar langkah-langkah zombie yang sempat lewat di depan kamar itu. dia berusaha untuk duduk dari posisinya sekarang. kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. dia duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan memijitnya sambil mengingat kejadian semalam.

'vampire itu... ugh.. sial..' -batin sehun

7:45 pagi

sehun kembali berdiri setelah beberapa jam menenangkan kepalanya dari pusing dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya. dia berpikir, akan segera kembali ke lab 2 hari lagi. ya, jika dia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit ini hidup-hidup.

sreek

sreek

satu persatu mayat hidup di lorong rumah sakit itu berjatuhan. sehun berlari dan berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan zombie-zombie di sana.

deg.

sehun tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya sakit kembali, dia mundur dan bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang. zombie-zombie yang tersisa masi mengerumuninya.

"ugh.."

sehun mengerang kesakitan dan memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin karena menahan sakit yang bersumber dari kepalanya.

'apa yang terjadi padaku.. vampire itu.. siwon..' -batin sehun

aaarkh!

tiba-tiba salah satu mayat hidup di sana menggigit sehun dibagian perut kanannya. sehun dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas zombie yang masih menggigiti perutnya tersebut.

"brengsek."

dia kembali bergerak dan berlari mencari tempat aman dan terus mengayunkan pedangnya menebas setiap zombie yang menghalangi jalannya. dia harus menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan.. luka baru pada perutnya.

sehun langsung masuk ke sebuah loker yang berada di persimpangan lorong rumah sakit itu. ya untung saja, zombie-zombie itu tidak sempat melihatnya saat masuk ke loker ini. sehun terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas akibat berlari, dia kembali menyimpan pedangnya dengan menggantungnya di pinggangnya, kemudian menutup perutnya yang terluka. tangan lain sehun menahan pintu loker tersebut agar tetap tertutup. dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menutup matanya sambil menunggu zombie-zombie itu hilang.

15 menit.

sehun belum mau keluar, karena dia masih ingin menormalkan napasnya dan rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit, dia akan segera mencari tempat yang lebih besar dari loker ini untuk bersembunyi karena tempat ini sangat sesak.

20 menit.

tep. tep. tep.

sehun membuka matanya langsung setelah dia mendengar suara langkah seseorang berlari yang semakin lama semakin dekat ke arahnya. 'manusia?' pasti, batinnya.

tepat di depan loker dimana sehun bersembunyi, dia melihat manusia yang menoleh ke kanan ke kiri melalu ventilasi loker tersebut dengan panik, dia tau lelaki ini sedang berusaha untuk bersembunyi. lelaki itu kemudian kembali melihat ke belakang, dia melihat bayangan-bayangan zombie di lantai semakin mendekat. wajahnya semakin panik. sehun dapat melihat kepanikan pada wajah lelaki itu. cantik. sehun sempat tertegun tetapi kemudia dia tersadar bukan saat nya untuk terpesona sekarang. kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, sehun membuka lokernya dan membumkam mulut lelaki tersebut yang sedang membelakanginya untuk mencegah lelaki itu berteriak dan menariknya ke dalam bersama ke dalam loker tempat dia bersembunyi.

loker itu terasa sangat sempit setelah mereka berdua di dalam itu. sehun kembali menutup loker itu pelan dengan tangan yang lainnya dan masih menutup mulut lelaki tersebut dengan tangan satunya. lelaki itu memegang tangan sehun yang membumkam mulutnya. 'ssst' sehun berusaha menenangkannya.

"aku akan melepaskan tanganku ini dari mulutmu asalkan kau tetap tenang. kau tidak mau kan, mayat-mayat brengsek itu menangkap kita berdua?"

sehun berbisik ke telinga lelaki yang lebih kecilnya darinya itu. lelaki itu mengangguk cepat. sehun dapat merasakan tangannya basah karena air mata lelaki itu. perlahan sehun mengangkat tangannya dari mulut lelaki itu dan ya, lelaki itu sekarang tenang dan tidak berteriak. mereka memilih untuk diam dahulu, setelah mereka benar-benar aman.

8-10 zombie lewat di depan loker mereka. mereka dapat melihat zombie-zombie itu dari celah atau ventilasi pada loker itu. sehun mulai benar-benar semakin lemah. kakinya lemas, serasa dia akan jatuh. napasnya semakin terasa pendek. dia sangat sulit bernapas. lelaki mungil yang memunggunginya dapat mendengar napas sehun yang begitu keras dan cepat. sehun menopang pada dinding loker itu dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya disana, sehingga dia tidak akan jatuh. lelaki mungil itu tampak khawatir dengan sehun di belakangnya.

kapan zombie itu habis agar mereka bisa keluar dari loker yang sesak ini. lelaki mungil itu khawatir sehun akan pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen. di sini memang sesak. dia memberanikan diri untuk berbisik pada sehun.

"a-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" -luhan

tanyanya pelan agar zombie-zombie itu tidak mendengarnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa." -sehun

jawab sehun pendek dan pelan juga.

40 menit sudah mereka berada di loker itu. lelaki mungil itu juga mulai merasa sesak. sehun yang sekuat tenaga tetap bertahan pada posisinya supaya tidak jatuh. dia benar-benar semakin lemas berada di loker ini.

hening.

lelaki mungil itu kembali melihat-lihat sekitar dari ventilasi itu. sudah tidak ada. dia yakin.

sehun yang sudah menutupi matanya dan menunduk, tiba-tiba luhan menyiku perutnya sebelah kiri dan berbisik.

"sepertinya sudah aman di luar sana. ayo kita keluar?" -luhan

sehun kemudian membuka matanya dan mengangguk setalah melihat-lihat keluar sambil masih mencoba menormalkan napasnya.

"kau benar. ayo." –sehun

saut sehun pelan dan mereka pun keluar. lelaki mungil itu melangkah keluar perlahan setelah sehun membuka lokernya. lelaki itu memutarkan badannya untuk melihat sehun dan langsung menangkap tubuh sehun yang hampir terjatuh. sehun tidak pingsan. dia hanya benar-benar lemas. lelaki itu yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sehun, melirik sehun dan bertanya kembali.

"a-apa kau tak apa-apa?" -luhan

sejenak sehun tidak menjawab dan membiarkan badannya tertumpu pada lelaki mungil itu. sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan batuk sedikit. dia memegang lengan atas lelaki mungil itu dan mencoba kembali berdiri.

"aku tidak apa-apa. maaf." –sehun

sambil memegang kepalanya yang sejak tadi pusing.

"kau terlihat pucat. sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi sementara." -luhan

lelaki mungil itu benar-benar khawatir melihat lelaki tinggi yang ada di depannya sekarang. perlahan lelaki mungil itu meletakkan lengan sehun ke pundaknya dan lengannya sendiri melingkar di pinggang sehun. dia membantu sehun berjalan dan mencoba untuk mencari ruangan yang aman.

lelaki mungil itu kadang melirik sehun yang menutup matanya tapi masih sadar. sehun hanya lelah dan benar-benar lemas saat itu. lelaki mungil itu tetap meliriknya. sempurna. pikirnya sambil tersenyum sedikit. bentuk wajah sehun dari samping benar-benar sempurna. rahangnya yang tajam, dagunya yang runcing, bibirnya yang tipis dan hidungnya yang mancung. tampan.

tep.

tep.

tep.

sehun membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar langkah kaki itu. lelaki mungil itu langsung membuang mukanya, takut ketahuan kalau dia sejak tadi memperhatikan sehun. salah tingkah. dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"siapa nama mu?" –sehun

pertanyaan sehun membuat lelaki mungil itu kembali menatapnya dengan wajah bingung memenuhi wajahnya.

"l-luhan?"

sehun mengambil salah satu pedangnya di pinggulnya yang bergantung di sana dan memberikannya pada luhan. luhan bingung tetapi mengambil pedang itu dari tangan sehun.

"kau.. ingin aku memegangkannya untuk mu?" -luhan

sehun kembali mencoba berdiri dan menggenggam pedangnya satu lagi dan mengarahkannya ke depan. luhan semakin bingung. luhan menatap ke arah pandangan sehun dan matanya terbelalak.

"kau bisa menggunakannya kan? jika aku tidak berhasil selamat kali ini.. coba lah lari. jangan pedulikan aku." -sehun

luhan menggeleng cepat. dia menggigut bibir bawahnya kembali. dia benar-benar panik dan ketakutan.

"kita akan selamat." -luhan

luhan ikut menodongkan pedangnya ke arah zombie yang akan mendekat itu dari arah berlawanan meskipun dia belum pernah menggunakan pedang, tapi dia akan mencoba. tangannya menggigil. luhan hendak menanyakan hal yang sama sehun tetapi sehun sudah menjawabnya.

"sehun. panggil aku sehun."

luhan menggangguk dan tersenyum berharap mereka akan selamat lagi kali ini. 6-7 zombie mendekat. memang tidak ada cara lain selain melawan. karena tidak ada jalan lagi yang bisa di lewati. mereka terkepung, 2 zombie di belakang mereka dan 5 zombie di depan. sehun menyuruh luhan untuk menghadapi yang di belakang mereka, luhan menggangguk dan langsung berpindah ke punggung sehun.

tep.

tep.

semakin mendekat. satu zombie hendak menyerang luhan tetapi luhan hanya menutup matanya tetapi masih menodongkan pedangnya ke depan. sehingga zombie itu tertusuk pada dadanya. luhan membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. kemudian menendang zombie itu dan kali ini menusuk kepalanya.

sehun yang berada di samping luhan juga ikut bertarung meskipun seluruh badannya masih lemah, tetapi dia akan terus berusaha. dia menusuk zombie yang menyerangnya di depan dan menendang zombie tersebut. kemudian menusuk kelala zombie tersebut. dia memutarkan badannya dan menebas kepala zombie yang menyerangnya tadi. sehun berjalan ke kepala zombie yang ia tebas tadi dan kemudian menusuk kepala tersebut sehingga mata dan suara yang keluar dari zombie itu berhenti alias mati. 5 zombie berhasil dikalahkan oleh sehun.

sedangkan luhan yang berada di belakang sehun, berhasil mengalahkan zombie yang terakhir. sehun kembali terjatuh dengan berdiri di salah satu lututnya dan bertumpu pada pedangnya yang tertahan di lantai. luhan yang melihat sehun terkulai lemas lagi, berlari ke arah sehun dan menghampirinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" -luhan

sehun mengangguk pelan dan menyimpan kedua pedangnya kembali sedangkan luhan kembali membantu sehun untuk berdiri dan berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

***xoxo***

kamar 23, rumah sakit.

luhan membaringkan sehun di tempat tidur di kamar itu setelah memeriksa ruangan itu aman atau tidak. semuanya aman. luhan mengunci ruangan itu. sehun terbaring lemas di tempat tidur kumuh itu dengah mata yang sudah tertutup, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. wajahnya semakin pucat, membuka mulutnya sedikit sehingga ia juga bernapas disana. luhan mencoba untuk meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sehun untuk merasakan suhu tubuh sehun. panas. dia terkena demam tinggi.

luhan bingung harus melakukan apa. di sana tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk merawat sehun. hanya ada satu tempat tidur, kursi usang dan lemari kecil berbentuk laci-laci di samping tempat tidur itu. kamar itu sangat kosong. suasana begitu hening. hanya ada suara tirai jendela yang ditiup oleh angin malam saat itu, dan hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari kamar itu dari jendela. benar, malam sudah menemani mereka kembali.

sehun adalah orang asing bagi luhan. biasanya ia akan menjauh dari orang asing karena mereka tidak dapat di percaya. dia sudah berpengalaman dengan orang-orang asing. dia ditipu bahkan dilecehkan karena.. wajahnya yang cantik. beberapa dari mereka berusaha untuk memperkosa luhan. sehingga dia tidak ingin mempercayai orang asing lagi. dia menatap sehun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. dia memikirkan, apakah dia harus meninggalkan sehun yang sedang sekarat atau merawatnya? tetapi dia masih trauma dengan masa lalunya.

luhan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur sehun dan mengambil pedangnya kemudian meletakkannya bersandar di dinding. perlahan luhan mengangkat punggung sehun sehingga ia terduduk, dan luhan langsung melepaskan jacket putih sehun dan kembali membaringkannya. (sehun menggunakan pakaian seperti di mv lightsaber) luhan juga melepaskan sarung tangan sehun, kemudian menyisir sedikit kaus hitam yang dipakai sehun hingga sedikit memperlihatkan perut pucat itu, luhan tersipu kemudian menggeleng cepat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran nakalnya untuk menyisir kaus itu ke atas lagi. perlahan luhan membuka kancing celana lelaki yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. ini adalah tindakan yang dilakukan pada orang yang pingsan.

luhan menghela napas setelah dia berhasil melakukannya dan kembali membaringkan tubuh sehun perlahan. dia kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur tersebut sambil menatapi wajah yang penuh peluh itu. dia menelan ludahnya. sexy. pikirnya. kemudian ia menggeleng cepat lagi sambil menepukkan kedua pipinya untuk membuatnya sadar, untuk tidak berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

sreeeeek.

suara kain tersobek, luhan menyobek tirai putih jendela. dan menghidupkan keran yang telah usang di ruangan itu sehingga sedikit demi sedikit air keluar dari keran tersebut berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membahayakan mereka. luhan kemudian membersihkan potongan kain tersebut dan memerasnya. setelah itu ia kembali mendekati sehun dan meletakkan kain basah di dahinya berharap itu dapat menurunkan suhu panas lelaki pingsan di depannya itu.

sudah 2 jam sejak mereka sampai di kamar ini. luhan kadang memperhatikan celah di bawah pintu kamar, dia dapat melihat bayangan-bayangan zombie tersebut yang lalu lalang di depan kamar mereka. luhan menelan ludahnya, gugup dan berusaha untuk tidak panik dengan menggenggam tangan lelaki yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, kuat.

luhan menghela napas setelah bayangan itu menghilang. mereka lepas. 'kami selamat.' batin luhan. kini matanya terasa berat, dia mulai mengantuk. wajar saja, karena ini sudah menunjukkan jam 1 pagi. dia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meskipun seluruh ruangan sudah di kunci rapat, agar tidak ada zombie yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. tapi, dia benar-benar sudah mengantuk sekarang.

"tidur sebentar.. tidak apa-apakan?" -luhan

luhan tersenyum sedikit dan menatap sehun dan berbisik kepadanya. luhan mendorong tubuh sehun ke samping sedikit dan pelan agar dia dapat tidur di samping sehun. tidak tau kenapa, dia merasa sudah sangat nyaman ketika berada di dekat sehun. meskipun baru setengah hari dia mengenal sehun, luhan benar-benar sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. tapi tetap saja, lelaki ini adalah orang asing. luhan harus tetap berhati-hati meskipun sehun tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. bagaimana dia tidak berpikiran begitu? sejak mereka bertemu, sehun tidak pernah tersenyum atau menatapnya. tanpa berpikir lama, dia pun berbaring di samping sehun dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya di atas perut sehun sehingga hidungnya menyentuh pipi sehun. tanpa merasa segan atau malu, luhan langsung saja menenggelamkan wajah nya disisi leher sehun dan menutup matanya perlahan. "hm.. selamat malam.." ia pun tertidur.

* * *

***xoxo***

sinar matahari perlahan masuk dan menyentuh kulit luhan. luhan mengerutkan dahinya, udara terasa begitu sangat dingin membuatnya memeluk lelaki di sampingnya sangat erat. ia bahkan melingkarkan kakinya bersama milik sehun seakan dia sedang memeluk sebuah bantal. nyaman. kepalanya yang sudah berada di dada sehun, menggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang yang hangat itu. matanya masih tertutup, dia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk membukanya seakan ia lupa dengan keberadaan zombie yang mungkin bisa menyerangnya ketika tidur. benar, keberadaan sehun membuatnya merasa terlindung, dia benar-benar lupa akan keadaannya. dia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini. biasanya dia akan terbangun tiap 20 menit sekali dan kembali tidur, begitu seterusnya.

"uhm.."

luhan humming dengan pelan sambil terus menggelamkan wajahnya ke dada sehun. dia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya yang dia peluk bukanlah bantal, melainkan seseorang yang baru kemarin di kenalnya.

8.00 am

bruum.

bruum.

sreek.

seseorang sedang berusaha masuk ke ruangan mereka dengan mencakar dan memukul pintu tersebut pelan. benar, zombie-zombie itu sedang berusaha untuk masuk.

clek.

luhan langsung terduduk dan membuka matanya sambil langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang sekarang berada di sebelah kanannya. dia berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap ke arah kolom yang berada di bawah pintu itu. dia dapat melihat bayangan-bayangan zombie tersebut yang telah membangunkannya.

to be continue..

* * *

bagaimana menurut para readers tentang chapter pertama ini?

please leave a comment and your suggestions ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :**

I AM THE LAST VAMPIRE

 **Dislaimer :**

myhunhan

 **Genre(s) :**

Adventure, Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Romance, Fluff

 **Casts / Pairings :**

XiuChen

KrisTao

SuLay

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan (main casts)

 **Warning :**

YAOI / BOY x BOY, TYPOS, AU, NO SIDERS

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

previous chapter

 _seseorang sedang berusaha masuk ke ruangan mereka dengan mencakar, mendorong, dan memukul lemah pintu tersebut. zombie-zombie itu sedang berusaha untuk masuk._

 _clek._

 _luhan langsung terduduk dan membuka matanya sambil langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang sekarang berada di sebelah kanannya. dia berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap ke arah kolom yang berada di bawah pintu itu. dia dapat melihat bayangan-bayangan zombie tersebut yang telah membangunkannya._

***xoxo***

sehun dengan tenang juga ikut duduk di samping luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya. kain basah yang berada di dahinya sudah ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur itu dan sudah kering. sebenarnya sehun sudah lama bangun sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tetapi dia tidak tega untuk membangunkan lelaki asing yang tertidur di dadanya yang juga menganggapnya seperti bantal. sehun sempat tersenyum ketika lelaki mungil itu memeluknya begitu sangat erat, menggosokkan kakinya ke kaki sehun, bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sehun. sehun sadar ketika luhan melakukan itu semua, tetapi dia membiarkannya saja dan bertingkah seperti biasa. seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. sehun kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya sambil memijit pelipisnya dengan mata yang tertutup dan tenang tanpa panik atau ketakutan.

"kau sudah bangun?"

suara itu langsung mengejutkan luhan dan beralih untuk menatap dimana suara itu berasal. dia sangat gugup dan menelan ludahnya pelan. kakinya yang masih berada di atas kaki sehun, dengan cepat luhan mengangkat kakinya dan meluruskan posisinya ke depan. tanpa sadar wajahnya perlahan memerah teringat apa yang di lakukannya pada saat dia tertidur, menganggap sehun adalah bantal yang menemaninya. luhan langsung membuang mukanya sebelum sehun membalas tatapannya. dia memainkan ujung bajunya yang di bawah untuk menahan kegugupannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. tak lama kemudian luhan mengangguk dan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"u-uhm.. ya, aku sudah bangun. d- dan s- sejak kapan kau bangun?"

luhan memberanikan diri untuk melihat sehun, ia melihat sehun sedang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sambil menutup matanya dan menghela napas karena waktu istirahatnya tidak cukup. dia kemudian berpindah posisi untuk duduk di ujung tempat tidur yang mengakibatkannya berhadapan dengan pintu kamar tersebut. sehun sibuk memperhatikan pintu itu yang sejak tadi berisik karena ulah zombie-zombie di luar.

"satu jam yang lalu."

sehun melihat luhan sekilas dan kembali menatap pintu tersebut. luhan yang mendengar jawaban dari sehun membuatnya tersipu malu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah memeluk lelaki tersebut ketika tidur. sehun tau bahwa pasti luhan sangat malu dengan tingkahnya ketika tidak sadar tadi. tetapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju kepada pintu yang berisik itu. sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan kelakuan luhan, tetapi tidak bisa, karena gangguan dari zombie-zombie itu lebih penting, karena nyawa mereka taruhannya. dia kemudian perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"sepertinya mereka (zombie) sadar akan kehadiran kita di kamar ini."

sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di pintu untuk merasakan dan mengira berapa banyak zombie yang bakal mereka hadapi kali ini. luhan mengikuti arah tangan sehun yang berada di pintu, dia ketakutan karena suara dari zombie-zombie itu semakin keras. luhan berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil terus menatap pintu itu di depannya. dia mengigit jarinya dan menelan ludahnya karena gugup dan benar-benar ketakutan.

"a- apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

luhan bertanya kepada sehun dengan suara yang sangat pelan berharap zombie-zombie itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. meskipun sebenarnya zombie-zombie itu sudah tau bahwa mereka berada di dalam kamar itu, tetapi mereka harus tetap waspada.

sehun berbalik memakai jacket putih dan sarung tangannya kembali. dia juga mengambil pedangnya dan memberikan salah satu pedangnya lagi kepada luhan. luhan berjalan melingkari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan sehun, dan langsung mengambil pedang tersebut dengan tangan yang menggigil. sehun dapat melihat ketakutan luhan, dia kemudian menepuk bahu luhan pelan dan tersenyum sedikit yang hampir tidak kelihatan.

"tenanglah. aku akan melindungimu sebagai tanda terima kasih ku kepadamu karena kau telah merawatku. jika saja kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan membawa semua barang-barangku, mungkin aku tidak akan hidup sekarang. kau orang yang baik, tak disangka aku masih dapat menemukan orang baik di dunia yang sudah kacau ini."

luhan termangun dengan perkataan sehun. 'sepertinya lelaki ini pernah di tipu sama sepertiku sehingga dia berpikiran begitu terhadapku.' batin luhan. luhan akan membalas perkataan sehun, tetapi sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku pernah bersama seseorang sebelumnya. kami selalu bersama selama beberapa hari, tetapi suatu hari, saat aku terbangun, dia sudah tidak ada. bahkan barang-barang ku hilang."

sehun tertawa sejenak dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"benar, dia membawa semua barang-barangku. aku ditipu. tetapi.. ya sudahlah, aku dapat memaklumi hal itu di dunia yang serba langka seperti sekarang ini, pasti terdapat tipu-menipu dan bunuh-membunuh terhadap sesama untuk bertahan hidup. dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku masih hidup. benarkan?"

sehun kembali tersenyum sambil menggosok kepala luhan sehingga rambut luhan berantakan dan luhan membiarkan sehun melakukan itu. meskipun sehun tersenyum tetapi luhan dapat melihat kesedihan di mata sehun walaupun wajahnya juga terlihat sangat dingin di waktu yang sama. meskipun begitu luhan tetap membalas senyuman dari sehun. jadi memang benar. mereka sama. luhan mulai yakin kalau sehun adalah orang yang baik. luhan akan mempercayainya mulai dari sekarang.

brakk.

suara dari luar kembali menyadarkan dan mengingatkan mereka akan rencana mereka sebelumnya untuk pergi dari kamar ini.

"apa kau siap?" -sehun

luhan mengangguk. "ya, aku siap." luhan menarik napasnya dan bersiap-siap, menyandang kembali ranselnya. semoga mereka berhasil, mereka bahkan belum sarapan sama sekali. tetapi mereka harus yakin.

sehun menyuruh luhan untuk mundur dan luhan pun mematuhinya, ia kini berdiri di dekat jendela kamar itu. sehun perlahan maju dan menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. zombie-zombie tadi langsung berhamburan dan dorong-mendorong untuk masuk. sehun langsung bergerak mundur dan melompati tempat tidur yang berada di tengah. ia berdiri di samping luhan. sehun melihat luhan sudah tidak menggigil lagi, ia menatap zombie-zombie yang perlahan masuk ruangan itu dengan tatapan menantang. ia terlihat percaya diri, sehun tersenyum dan kembali melihat mayat-mayat hidup itu.

"kita tidak perlu membunuh mereka semua. cukup bunuh yang menghalangi jalan keluar kita menuju pintu itu. dan... tetaplah berada di belakangku. lindungi aku dari belakang. kau mengerti?"

luhan mengangguk. "aku mengerti."

sehun pun bergerak dan menendang tempat tidur yang tepat berada di depannya hingga mengenai beberapa zombie yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur. zombie-zombie itu terdorong ke belakang dan di saat yang lengah itu, sehun pun langsung menaiki tempat tidur dan menebas kepala beberapa zombie yang di depannya dan beberapa dari mereka di tendang. sedangkan luhan bergerak melingkari tempat tidur dan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menumbangkan beberapa zombie di depannya. mereka terus mengayunkan pedang mereka untuk melumpuhkan zombie-zombie itu. sehun sudah mulai mendekati pintu dan luhan terus mengikutinya dari belakang. zombie-zombie itu datang dari arah kanan. ternyata masih banyak lagi. untung mereka memilih untuk tidak mencoba membunuh semua zombie itu.

sehun berhasil berdiri di depan pintu bagian luar. ia menghadap ke kanan dimana zombie-zombie itu datang. ia terus menusuk, menendang, dan menebas zombie-zombie tersebut hingga satu per satu zombie-zombie itu berjatuhan dan menumpuk di satu tempat sambil menunggu luhan mencapainya.

"luhan! cepat!"

luhan yang mendengar teriakan sehun, langsung bergerak dengan cepat. ia berlari ke arah sehun sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya. luhan terlalu fokus untuk terus membunuh zombie-zombie itu karena mereka terus mendekat, tetapi tiba-tiba sehun menarik lengannya ketika dia sebenarnya sudah berada di dekat sehun dan mereka berlari menjauhi zombie-zombie yang terus mengikuti mereka. tetapi langkah zombie-zombie itu sangat lambat, tidak dapat menyaingi langkah mereka ketika berlari.

tep. tep. tep.

hah.

hah.

suara langkah mereka memantul di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu. mereka terengah-engah, kehabisan napas karena berlari. akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit tua itu. diluar sangat terang. matahari telah menyinari bumi. mereka bahkan dapat merasakan sinar matahari itu menyentuh kulit mereka. sinar di pagi hari terasa hangat. cuaca begitu sangat bagus. dilihat ke sekeliling, suasana begitu sangat sepi. tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. koran bekas terdorong angin di jalanan. ada beberapa mobil kosong terparkir di beberapa sisi jalan di sana.

(bayangkan suasana seperti di the walking dead hanya saja dengan barang-barang yang lebih modern. seperti, mobil kapsul, rel kereta dan corong tembus pandang yang ada di atas, balon udara yang memiliki layar seperti tv dengan beberapa iklan yang terputar di sana dan balon itu bergerak sangat lambat di udara, gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi melebihi awan yang juga menyiarkan beberapa iklan dan pers di dinding tingginya, hologram / bayangan dari infokus 4D seorang wanita dengan gaun indah panjang di panggung untuk fashion show yang keluar bergerak / berjalan di tempat, dan sebagainya.)

sehun dan luhan kemudian kembali bergerak. sehun yang berada di depan terus berjalan ke arah sisi kosong di jalanan sana, yang juga tidak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit itu dan luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

sehun menjetikkan jarinya dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna silver muncul. milik sehun. mobil itu berbentuk mobil sedan yang terlihat sangat elegan dan modern. sehun pun langsung membuka pintu di sisi pengemudi dan menyuruh luhan untuk ikut masuk dan duduk di bangku penumpang di samping pengemudi. luhan mengangguk dan mematuhinya.

"apakah ini milikmu?" -luhan

"benar. aku sengaja menyamarkan mobil ku sehingga orang lain tidak dapat melihatnya. aku tidak ingin mobilku di curi." -sehun

sehun terkekeh. bibir luhan membentuk huruf O, pertanda dia mengerti dengan perkataan dan alasan sehun.

"kau mau ke mana? mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu sebelum.. kita berpisah.." -sehun

sebenarnya sehun sangat tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang menyakitkan itu karena jauh di hatinya yang paling dalam, dia mau luhan ikut dengannya ke LES. luhan orang yang baik dan.. sebenarnya dia juga sedikit tertarik dengan luhan. dia berharap dia dapat mengenal luhan lebih jauh lagi dan berteman baik dengannya.

luhan yang mendengar jelas pertanyaan sehun, dia kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, menghela napas, meskipun tidak terdengar jelas oleh sehun dan berpikir. akankah dia benar-benar berpisah dengan lelaki asing ini? atau meminta lelaki ini untuk membiarkannya ikut bersamanya? karena sesungguhnya dia tidak punya tujuan kemana lagi selain bertahan hidup dan terus berpindah-pindah tempat.

sehun terus menatapi lelaki mungil yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"bagaimana?" -sehun

sambil menunggu jawaban, sehun menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut untuk memanaskannya terlebih dahulu. mobilnya tidak sama dengan mobil tahun 2000-an. mobil ini tidak memiliki suara sama sekali. jadi meskipun dia menghidupkan mobilnya, orang tidak akan mendengarnya. tetapi tetap saja ketika mobil itu hidup, selalu ada getaran ketika berada di dalamnya seperti mobil-mobil biasanya. namun, tidak terlalu kencang. hanya sedikit dan pelan.

luhan memainkan ujung bajunya, sambil terus memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi. tetapi dia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana.

"a- aku.. tidak tau.." -luhan

sehun kembali melihat luhan bingung setelah mendengar jawaban luhan.

"kau tidak tau harus kemana? jangan-jangan.. kau terus berpindah-pindah untuk bertahan hidup. apakah itu benar?" -sehun

luhan mengangguk. "benar. aku tidak pernah punya arah tujuan. yang ku pikirkan hanya terus bertahan hidup."

"bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu.. atau keluarga mu barangkali? kau bisa ke tempat mereka kan? aku bisa mengantar mu ke sana." -sehun

luhan menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "mereka semua sudah mati. di tangan ku sendiri. ketika mereka yang "dulunya" keluarga dan teman-teman ku menyerangku. aku benar-benar tidak memiliki arah tujuan.. aku hanya sendiri.."

sehun yang mendengar jawaban luhan, langsung menatapnya dengan penuh iba. kemudian luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"sebenarnya aku pernah tinggal bersama orang asing yang baru ku kenal. kami hidup bersama sudah hampir setengah tahun. tetapi lelaki itu sebenarnya penipu. dia sengaja bersikap baik terhadapku. karena dia menginginkan tubuhku. dia berharap dengan bersikap baik kepadaku, dia akan mendapatkan imbalan. dan imbalan yang diinginkannya adalah tubuh ku."

***flash back***

 _6 bulan yang lalu._

 _luhan terdorong ke tempat tidur usang di ruangan itu. lelaki asing yang dianggapnya sebagai pamannya sendiri mendorongnya dengan kasar. lelaki itu secepat kilat membuka bajunya sendiri sambil menatap luhan dengan penuh nafsu._

 _bagaimana orang-orang tidak nafsu terhadapnya, dia begitu cantik, memiliki kulit putih seperti susu, dan kulit itu terlihat sangat lembut hingga orang-orang ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan mencicipinya. bibirnya yang terlihat kenyal dan pink yang begitu sangat fresh dan menggoda, membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin sekali menggigit dan menghisap bibir strawberry itu hingga berdarah._

 _"a- apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" -luhan_

 _luhan memeluk badannya sendiri, seakan dia tau yang akan terjadi karena pria tua yang ada di depannya sedang membuka bajunya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa. dan tatapan penuh nafsu di mata lelaki itu terlihat sangat jelas._

 _"seharusnya kau tau, luhan. paman, sudah merawatmu dengan baik selama 6 bulan ini. bukankah seharusnya kau membalas kebaikan paman hm?"_

 _lelaki itu tersenyum dengan sangat menakutkan membuat luhan merinding dan menelan ludahnya gugup. ia sangat takut, bahkan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir di pipinya._

 _"tidak.. kau tidak akan melakukan itu kepadaku, paman kim. jangan lakukan itu.." -luhan_

 _luhan menangis. tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan langsung memegang bahu luhan dengan sangat kuat dan mendorong luhan sampai ia terbaring di tempat tidur. luhan kesakitan karena dorongan dan cengkraman kuat yang ada di bahunya._

 _"ku mohon! hentikan!" -luhan_

 _tangisan luhan semakin kuat ketika punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur. salah satu tangannya bergerak acak di meja samping dekat kepalanya. ia berusaha mengambil sesuatu. ia bahkan tidak tau itu._

 _"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas mencicipi tubuh indah mu ini. ahh.. kau tau? sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah merencanakan ini semua. ku kira kau akan sukarela memberikan tubuh mu kepadaku karena aku sudah berbuat baik. tetapi ternyata tidak. aku harus memaksamu untuk memberikan tubuhmu sendiri. tcih."_

 _"j- jadi.. kau.. m- menipuku?" -luhan_

 _luhan terbata-bata dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan pamannya itu._

 _"kau menipuku! aku membencimu!" -luhan_

 _luhan memukul-mukul dada lelaki itu dan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki tua itu sambil terus menangis. lelaki itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terus menindih luhan._

 _"aku mencintaimu juga sayang~ meskipun kau menangis, kau tetap terlihat cantik. oh. Bahkan tangisanmu tetap bisa membuat adik kecil ku terangsang." lelaki itu terus tertawa._

 _"ku mohon hentikan.." luhan tetap menangis. lelaki tua itu memegang bahunya terlalu kuat. dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. 'ku mohon.. tolong aku tuhan..' batin luhan dan air matanya terus mengalir hingga jatuh dan membasahi tempat tidur._

 _lelaki itu mengacuhkan luhan yang terus meronta-ronta di bawahnya. perlahan lelaki tua itu menurunkan kepalanya ke dada luhan dan membuka kancing baju luhan satu persatu dengan cara menggigitnya. dia tidak ingin luhan lari._

 _luhan menggeliat lebih kencang ketika pamannya berusaha membuka kancing baju nya. dia terus mencari sesuatu di meja itu. dapat. sebuah botol kaca tua. ia berusaha untuk mencapainya dan menggenggamnya. kemudian dengan cepat ia memukul kepala lelaki brengsek itu. lelaki itu pun mengerang kesakitan dan melepas genggamannya di bahu luhan dan mengangkat kepalanya sehingga ia berhenti untuk membuka kancing baju luhan yang ke tiga. dia memegang kepalanya yang perlahan darah mengalir ke pelipisnya dari arah rambut. dengan kesempatan itu, luhan menendang lelaki itu dengan kuat hingga lelaki itu terjungkal jatuh ke belakang dan mendarat di lantai yang kumuh dan dingin itu._

 _luhan bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengambil ranselnya dan keluar dari rumah tua itu. ia terus berlari dan berlari, menjauh dari rumah itu. takut lelaki tua itu kan mengejarnya. sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus menangis._

 _***flash back end***_

"setelah kejadian itu, aku bertemu kembali dengan orang asing dan kejadian sama terulang kembali." –luhan

perlahan air mata luhan membasahi pipinya. mengingat kejadian itu sungguh sangat mengerikan meskipun dia selalu berhasil melarikan diri sebelum ia disentuh. dia berhasil menjaga tubuhnya sampai sekarang.

"aku tidak ingat, sudah berapa banyak orang asing yang berpura-pura baik terhadapku. mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhku.." luhan terkekeh menyedihkan.

"aku.. benar-benar tidak tau harus ke mana. rasanya ingin mati saja. tetapi ketika aku ingin menyerah, tiba-tiba tubuh ku selalu bergerak tanpa perintah dari otakku. menyebalkan, memang." luhan tersenyum sambil menyapu air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

sehun hanya terdiam ketika mendengar cerita masa lalu luhan yang tanpa di sangka-sangka itu. sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apa. rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk luhan dengan sangat erat dan menenangkannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa. dia hanyalah orang asing. dia juga tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru sebelumnya. dia merasa kaku dan mematung. sungguh menyebalkan.

"jika aku mengajak mu untuk ikut dengan ku, apa kah kau mau ikut? dan.. sejak kau memiliki kenangan yang buruk bersama orang asing, seperti ku, itu terserah padamu. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut." -sehun

luhan langsung menatap sehun. seperti biasa, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terbaca, begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. luhan menghela napas dan memutuskan. ini adalah keputusan terakhir untuk percaya kepada orang asing. dan dia juga sudah benar-benar lelah untuk berada di dunia yang hancur ini. dia benar-benar sudah putus asa. jikalau sehun sama seperti orang-orang brengsek itu.. dia.. hanya akan menyerah. mungkin dia benar-benar akan bunuh diri kali.

"biarkan aku ikut denganmu.. aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik." -luhan

luhan tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap sehun dengan tatapan 'aku percaya padamu.'

deg.

jantung sehun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang setelah melihat senyuman luhan. sehun menelan ludahnya dan menoleh ke arah depan, bersiap untuk mengemudi. tetapi sehun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya agar luhan tidak dapat melihat keanehan pada dirinya. sehun perlahan menyelipkan tangan kanan nya di balik jacket putihnya dan menggosok dada nya di mana letak jantungnya berada setelah luhan juga ikut menoleh ke arah jalanan di depan. luhan yang berada dikirinya tidak akan dapat melihat pergerakan tangan kanan sehun yang sedang menggosok dadanya sendiri karena jantungnya yang barusan terasa melosot kebawah meninggalkan posisinya. sehun menghela napasnya pelan sambil menutup matanya. _seriously_.

"baiklah. kita berangkat." -sehun

* * *

***xoxo***

lantai 19, ruang berkumpul dan beristirahat (rumah)

di lantai ini adalah tempat dimana para ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu dapat melepaskan kelelahan dan kejenuhan mereka. gedung LES, memiliki 20 lantai. tiap lantai memiliki kegunaan tersendiri. lantai 18, 19, dan 20 adalah lantai dimana tempat tidur, tv, dapur, sofa, dan perabotan rumah lainnya berada. tata letaknya benar-benar seperti rumah mewah biasa, bukan laboratorium. ya, setelah kedatangan zombie-zombie itu mereka menata ulang lantai itu. mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di gedung ini bersama. sebagai ilmuwan mereka harus mencoba memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada di bumi ini. satu kamar untuk 2 orang. karena gedung itu tidak cukup besar. sebenarnya kalau bisa satu kamar itu untuk 3-4 orang agar tidak banyak memakan ruangan.

tiap lantai itu menyimpan fungsi yang penting dan sudah pas. tetapi mereka menata ulang gedung itu agar mereka dapat tinggal di sana. tak di sangka mereka membutuhkan 3 lantai untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. well, tidak terlalu sulit untuk menata ulang tempat itu. cukup pergi ke ruang kontrol kemudian tunjuk dan seret apa-apa saja yang harus di pindahkan. (bayangkan game The Sims). komputer pada saat itu berbentuk 5D. sama seperti hologram-hologram yang ada diluar sana.

ruang tv.

ruang tv terdapat di lantai tengah, yaitu lantai 19. mereka selalu berkumpul disini setelah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di lab. ruangan ini tertata sangat rapi dan begitu nyaman untuk di tinggali. berbeda dengan keadaan di luar sana. jika di luar begitu sangat berantakan, maka di ruangan ini seperti layaknya rumah biasa. seperti terjadi kekacauan ini. dinding yang di cat abu-abu di temani garis panjang kecil berwarna abu-abu pekat di tiap sudut dinding. di belakang tv terdapat kaca yang dialiri air yang membatasi antara ruang tv dan dapur. suasana sepi di ruangan itu, akan diisi dengan suara air yang mengalir. sangat tenang dan menyejukkan.

kyungsoo sibuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua, dibantu oleh lay. sebenarnya mereka dapat menggunakan autocook, tapi kali ini kyungsoo ingin memasak dan kebetulan mereka semua ingin memakan masakan tangan bukan mesin malam ini. mereka berdua sibuk untuk memotong, mengaduk, mengecek masakan, dll.

"kapan sehun akan pulang?" -baekhyun

baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan lay yang sedang memotong daging. hampir saja dia memotong jarinya sendiri.

"baek! astaga. kau mengejutkanku" -lay

"hehe maafkan aku hyung. aku... sangat mengkhawatirkan sehun.." -baekhyun

suho menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan dan menjawab baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah lay dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"sebentar lagi. aku yakin. aku dapat merasakannya." -suho

"hyung.. jangan gunakan insting mu lagi. aku serius! ini sudah 3 minggu, dia tidak kembali. aku takut.." baekhyun merengek.

"baek, kau harus yakin bahwa sehun akan kembali. bukankah chanyeol sudah mengatakan demikian?" -kyungsoo

baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "benar.. tapi.. aku masih sangat memgkhawatirnya. dia tidak harus pergi keluar. kita tetap bisa meneliti dari dalam gedung kan.."

"kau benar. tetapi jika kita membagi tugas dengan melihat keadaan di luar juga dan mendapat sedikit petunjuk, itu juga akan mempermudah pekerjaan kita. bahkan mungkin kita dapat menyelesaikannya lebih cepat." -lay

chen yang sedang menonton tv bersama xiumin, tao, dan kris dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. secara dapur dan ruang tv begitu sangat dekat.

"dan bahkan mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan obat atau penawar untuk virus zombie ini lebih cepat dan memperbaiki kekacauan dunia dengan meneliti langsung tubuh zombie itu. aku sempat meminta sehun untuk membawa satu tubuh zombie kemari." chen berpura-pura batuk setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"tetapi, aku tidak tau dia membawanya atau tidak. karena kalian tau, dia selalu mengacuhkan perkataan dan permintaan kita." –chen

chen melanjutkan perkataannya dan menghela napas. tapi dari semua yang dia katakan itu, sebenarnya dia juga berharap kalau sehun akan segera pulang dengan selamat. seperti biasanya.

tao langsung melihat ke arah chen dengan tatapan tidak percaya. seberapa takut pun orang-orang terhadap zombie itu, tetapi tao lah yang paling takut. maka karena itu, dia langsung terkejut dengan perkataan chen. membawa zombie ke gedung? apa dia sudah gila?

"hyung! mereka sangat berbahaya! bagaimana bisa kau meminta sehun untuk membawa satu zombie kemari. bisa-bisa kita di gigit dan terkena virus itu." –tao

tao menggigil dan memeluk badannya sendiri, membayangkan zombie-zombie itu menyerang manusia dan menggigitnya. dan dalam 11-12 detik, manusia yang digigit itu juga ikut berubah menjadi zombie.

"tao.. apa kata chen itu sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. jika kita langsung memeriksa zombie itu, besar kemungkinan kita mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk baru. aku sempat berpikiran hal yang sama, tetapi itu adalah ide yang gila, yang dapat membahayakan kita semua." –kris

kris membenarkan perkataan chen dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan tao bahwa ini semua untuk dunia.

"sst. sudah. sudah. jangan berdebat. kalian boleh berdebat setelah sehun kembali." baekhyun masih sangat sedih dan tidak tenang dengan keadaan sehun yang sama sekali tidak diketahui.

"baek, ngomong-ngomong dimana chanyeol dan kai?" -kyungsoo

"oh.. seperti biasa. mereka mengecek kamar sehun dan membersihkannya. aku tidak tau kenapa mereka begitu." -baekhyun

"mungkin mereka merindukan sehun. secara mereka sangat dekat. melihat mereka tanpa sehun, serasa ada yang kurang." -lay

"ya.. kau benar." baekhyun menatap ke arah jendela. 'cepat lah pulang sehun. kami menunggumu.' batinnya.

to be continue...

* * *

seperti biasa.. minta saran dan commentnya ^^

wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :**

I AM THE LAST VAMPIRE

 **Disclaimer :**

myhunhan

 **Genre(s) :**

Adventure, Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Romance, Fluff

 **Casts / Pairings :**

XiuChen

KrisTao

SuLay

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan (main casts)

 **Warning :**

YAOI / BOY x BOY, TYPOS, AU, NO SIDERS

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

previous chapter

" _baek, ngomong-ngomong dimana chanyeol dan kai?" -kyungsoo_

" _oh.. seperti biasa. mereka mengecek kamar sehun dan membersihkannya. aku tidak tau kenapa mereka begitu." -baekhyun_

" _mungkin mereka merindukannya. secara mereka sangat dekat. melihat mereka tanpa sehun, serasa kurang." -lay_

" _ya.. kau benar." baekhyun menatap ke arah jendela. 'cepat lah pulang sehun. kami menunggumu.' batinnya._

***xoxo***

sehun mengemudi mobilnya secara manual. untung, mobilnya dapat berjalan di udara, kalau tidak mungkin dia dan luhan sudah di kerumuni zombie-zombie itu di bawah sana. mereka sangat banyak. terlihat seperti semut kecil kalau dilihat dari atas sini. sudah terlalu banyak manusia yang telah menjadi zombie.

luhan dapat melihat pergerakan zombie-zombie itu dari jendela mobil. mereka diam di tempat. sepertinya mereka membutuhkan sebuah suara atau gerakan untuk membangunkan mereka. sehun telah menyuruh luhan untuk tidur, tetapi dia memilih untuk tetap sadar dan menemani sehun. ini sudah 5 hari mereka di jalan. ternyata sehun sudah sangat jauh menelusuri tempat-tempat baru untuk di kunjungi. dan berakhir membawa luhan dan.. sehun memegang pundaknya, tempat dimana vampire itu menggigitnya beberapahari yang lalu. tidak ada pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu lagi pada dirinya, seperti demam waktu itu. sepertinya, sekarang tubuhnya sudah normal kembali. pikirnya. dia tidak terlalu memikirkan gigitan dari vampire itudan gigitan zombie yang ada di perutnya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pulang dan menceritakan apa-apa saja yang ia dapat selama ia berpetualang dan berakhir mendapatkan seorang teman. ya, pasti mereka akan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa setelah 1-2 tahun dia pergi dan pulang sendiri, tapi kini dia membawa seseorang bersamanya. sehun memijit keningnya mengingat baekhyun yang pasti akan melontarkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan untuknya. baekhyun benar-benar orang yang cerewet. sangat sulit baginya untuk berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

sehun kemudian menatap luhan yang masih tertarik untuk melihat ke arah bawah dimana zombie-zombie itu berhamburan.

"apa kau tidak lelah? kau hanya tidur 2-3 jam dalam sehari. tidurlah. aku akan membangunkanmu setelah kita sampai nanti." -sehun

luhan langsung menatap sehun dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"tidak. aku tidak apa-apa. justru kau yang hampir sama sekali tidak tidur. apa kau tidak lelah?" -luhan

sehun tertawa karena luhan malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada dirinya. sehun menatap ke arah jalan sambil masih memegang kemudinya.

"aku bisa tidur setelah kita sampai di sana." -sehun

"kalau begitu aku juga." -luhan

"err.. kau sangat keras kepala." -sehun

"begitu juga denganmu." -luhan

luhan langsung membuang muka nya dan kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"aishh.. kau benar-benar.." -sehun

sehun menyerah dan membiarkan luhan. toh luhan sama sekali tidak menganggu konsentrasinya ketika mengemudi. dia hanya khawatir terhadap luhan. kesehatannya bisa terganggu jika dia kurang tidur. sedangkan dia.. dia sendiri sudah biasa seperti ini. dan akan tertidur seharian setelah berada di rumah nanti aka LES.

terkadang sehun mengganti pengontrol kemudinya menjadi automatic, ketika dia ingin istirahat sebentar dan makan. sehun memiliki banyak makanan dan benda-benda lainnya di jam tangannya. disana terdapat tombol berwarna merah dan biru. merah untuk membuka dan mengoperasikannya. sedangkan biru untuk menutupnya kembali. ketika sehun menekan tombol merah, jam itu langsung menampilkan sebuah layar kecil 5D, dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil seperti list. list itu berisikan kebutuhan atau bekalnya selama perjalanan seperti, autocook, tissue, air minum, obat-obatan, dan sebagainya. luhan terkejut ketika melihat teknologi yang dimiliki sehun. wajar saja, waktu itu jam tangan ini tidak sempat diluncurkan ke publik karena bencana itu yang tiba-tiba menghantam dunia. begitu juga dengan mobil yang ia duduki sekarang. tetapi sehun bisa mendapatkannya karena ayahnya adalah orang kaya dan paling disegani. jadi setiap keluar produk baru, para pengusaha itu akan menawarkan barang-barangnya kepada ayah sehun, bahkan sebelum dipublikasikannya iklan tentang produk baru tersebut.

luhan sempat ingat apa yang dilakukannya ketika sehun sakit, saat itu dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. tetapi lihat, sebenarnya sehun memiliki semuanya. pantas saja, sehun terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. karena sehun memiliki semuanya. dan bahkan pedang-pedang itu dapat dilipat dan disimpan kembali ke jam tangan canggih itu.

perjalanan tinggal sedikit lagi. mereka harus melewati satu kota lagi agar sampai di LES. mobil itu adalah yang tercepat. perjalanan mereka membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 6-7 hari dengan mobil itu. kalau di bandingkan dengan mobil biasa mungkin membutuhkan waktu 2x lipat dari itu. benar-benar melelahkan.

* * *

***xoxo***

hari ke 7 perjalanan

LES, pukul 20:00

tao berada di ruang kontrol melihat sebuah mobil melayang masuk melewati pagar tinggi gedung itu dari sebuah layar yang terekam oleh kamera pengawas.

"sehun?" -tao

tao mengerutkan dahinya dan menzoom layar tersebut ketika sehun berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di atap gedung dan keluar dari sana. tao dapat melihat seseorang juga keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah sehun.

"z- zombie? apakah dia benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan chen?" -tao

tao menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. dia benar-benar mengira luhan adalah zombie. tao pun memutuskan langsung berlari ke arah rekan-rekannya yang sibuk bekerja yang kebetulan berada di dalam satu ruangan. tao terengah-engah akibat berlari dengan panik. ia perlahan membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"guys! s- sehun.. d- dia.. sudah k- kembali. dengan z- zombienya!" -tao

tao berteriak dan gemetar karena benar-benar takut dengan keberadaan zombie yang akan memijakkan kakinya di gedung ini. baekhyun yang mendengar kabar dari tao, langsung terlonjak kaget karena orang yang ia tunggu dan ia khawatirkan akhirnya kembali dengan selamat. ya, meskipun dia juga membawa satu zombie karena permintaan chen.

"yah! apa kau yakin sehun bersama zombie? kau tidak salah lihatkan? tidak mungkin, sehun benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku. kemarin dia benar-benar menolak akan ide gila ku itu." -chen

"a- aku yakin itu zombie. tidak mungkin dia membawa manusia. yang kita tau, manusia sudah mati semua. dan hanya kita manusia yang tertinggal." -tao

"okay okay guys, akan lebih baik jika pergi melihat sehun dan menyambutnya, bukan?" –lay

lay meninterupsi perdebatan mereka yang tidak akan berhenti jika ia tidak menghentikannya.

"benar! ayo!" -baekhyun

baekhyun langsung berlari sambil melepas jas putih nya asal-asalan dan menggantungnya kembali pada tempatnya. diikuti oleh yang lain di belakang. kris mendekati tao kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya tentang zombie yang dibawa sehun dan menariknya berjalan mengikuti yang lain.

seperti biasa, sehun akan langsung ke ruang tengah (lantai 19) untuk mengecek rekan-rekannya, apakah mereka berkumpul di sana atau tidak, semenjak ini sudah malam.

ting.

pintu lift terbuka, sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, diikuti luhan dari belakang. luhan menganga karena terkejut sambil terus mengatakan wah dan wow tiap ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. indah sekali. dan terlihat sangat nyaman. luhan menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya, menghirup udara segar di ruangan itu. lavender. dia masih dapat mengenali bau ini.

sehun membuka jacket dan sarung tangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke sofa. sehun duduk di sofa itu dan menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya yang lelah ke belakang tepatnya ke kepala sofa yang empuk itu dan menutup matanya. akhirnya dia merasa sangat ngantuk dan lelah setelah sampai di rumah.

luhan terus melihat ke semua sisi ruangan tersebut. dari ruang tv, memutari tv dan berjalan ke dapur. benar-benar seperti rumah. dia pernah tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini. rumah yang dulu sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi.

ting.

lift kedua terbuka. baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah sehun dimana dia dapat melihat kepala sehun yang bersandar di kepala sofa di depan lift tersebut yang jaraknya lumayan cukup jauh. baekhyun langsung duduk di samping sehun dan memeluknya, refleks sehun langsung membuka matanya karena terkejut tetapi dia membiarkan baekhyun memeluknya.

"akhirnya kau kembali. kenapa lama sekali huh? ada banyak yang ingin tanyakan!" -baekhyun

sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. memang selalu seperti itu. setiap sehun kembali dari perjalanan jauhnya yang sangat menantang dan berbahaya, baekhyun selalu menanyakan hal tersebut. bukannya bertanya tentang keadaannya atau yang lain. pssh.

baekhyun sengaja bertingkah seperti itu. perilakunya ketika sehun ada dan tidak ada sangat lah bertolak belakang. dia tidak mau menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya atau sehun akan mengejeknya. 'sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku? wow byun baekhyun, akhirnya mengkhawatirkan oh sehun.' begitu lah pikirannya.

chanyeol yang melihat sang kekasih bertingkah seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. sangat berbeda dengan baekhyun yang hampir tiap detik menanyakan keadaan sehun. chanyeol tau pasti mengapa dia seperti itu, sama seperti yang lain. jadi mereka membiarkannya saja.

"tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku istirahat terlebih dadulu?" -sehun

tcih. sehun mendesis sebal. dia memang ingin tidur terlebih dahulu dan kemudian baru menceritakan perjalanannya. semua. well, tidak semua. tidak ketika dia bertemu seorang vampire dan gigitan zombie yang ada di perutnya. toh sampai sekarang dia tidak apa-apa. seharusnya 12 detik setelah gigitan itu, ia sudah menjadi zombie. tetapi kenyataannya dia tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena dia berbeda? siapa yang tau? dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"y- yah! sehuna! mana zombie yang bersama mu t- tadi? kau benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan chen huh?" -tao

sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat ke arah tao yang ada di samping kirinya berdiri dengan kris dan chanyeol.

"aku sama sekali tidak membawa zombie. apa kau gila?" -sehun

"kau t- tidak membawanya? terus, siapa yang bersama mu tadi? aku tadi yang berada di ruang kontrol dapat melihat mu bersama seseorang dengan bantuan kamera pengawas." -tao

"oh.. ya memang aku membawa seseorang. tetapi dia bukan zombie." -sehun

sehun kembali memutarkan bola matanya dan berdiri, berjalan ke arah luhan yang sudah termangun di samping tv. orang-orang tidak merasakan kehadirannya yang sudah menonton mereka berbicara dengan sehun sedari tadi.

sehun mendorong luhan ke depan dengan memegang bahunya dari belakang.

"dia luhan. dia manusia seperti kita. aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah rumah sakit. well.. kami sama-sama terjebak dan ya, kemudian kami bertemu dan saling membantu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu. rumah sakit itu adalah tujuan terakhir sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. dan tak di sangka aku malah bertemu dengan lelaki ini." -sehun

luhan hanya tersenyum malu dan kaku, dia tidak tau harus bertingkah bagaimana. sedangkan rekan-rekan sehun hanya bilang 'oh begitu.' pertanyaan mereka telah terjawab. sehun tidak bersama dengan zombie. tao menghela napas lega, karena ternyata yang dibawa sehun adalah seorang manusia.

"p- perkenalkan.. nama saya luhan." -luhan

luhan kembali tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sangat formal. dan itu membuat yang lain menggeleng kepala mereka. karena tingkah luhan terlalu formal. sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak setua itu. bahkan mereka terlihat seumuran.

"luhaeen. jangan terlalu formal begitu. bersikaplah seperti biasa. anggap saja kita semua adalah teman! okay?" -baekhyun

baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat dari sofa nya dan langsung memeluk luhan dengan hangat seperti mereka sudah lama kenal. baekhyun menepuk punggung luhan lembut.

"aku senang sekali ternyata bukan hanya kami manusia yang hidup di dunia ini. kau tau, kami tidak pernah keluar setelah kekacauan itu. kami berdiam diri di sini dan terus mencoba mencari cara untuk memperbaiki segalanya." -baekhyun

luhan langsung tersenyum lembut dan perlahan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung baekhyun dan menutup matanya merasakan pelukan hangat ini. benar-benar hangat. luhan menyukainya. sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari seorang teman. luhan mengangguk pertanda dia mengerti dengan ucapan baekhyun. sejak masuk ke gedung ini, dia yakin para lelaki yang baru ia kenal ini adalah ilmuwan-ilmuwan muda dan terakhir yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki dunia ini. ternyata rumor itu memang benar dan nyata. kenyataan itu membuat luhan memeluk baekhyun semakin erat, dia sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan mereka semua. luhan berharap kekacauan ini segera berakhir. ia sudah tidak kuat untuk terus hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan mayat hidup.

"uhm. aku mengerti. aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian semua. sungguh. aku sangat senang." -luhan

tanpa sadar luhan perlahan nangis dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap baekhyun. ternyata dia tidak sendiri. sambutan hangat ini membuatnya sangat terharu. sekarang dia tidak akan takut lagi karena mereka bersama luhan sekarang.

"l- luhaen? jangan menangis. kau tau, kau bisa tinggal di sini. aku yakin, kau pasti sangat ketakutan ketika berada di luar sana sendirian. kami beruntung sehun bertemu dengan mu dan membawamu kemari. keluarga kami menjadi bertambah hehe." -baekhyun

baekhyun terus mengelus punggung luhan, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan luhan. dia mengerti mengapa luhan menangis seperti ini. dia hanya sangat ketakutan dan merasa terselamatkan dari kesendirian karena bertemu dengan mereka. yang lain, yang sedang melihat baekhyun dan luhan juga ikut terharu.

"benar! kita adalah keluarga. tinggallah bersama kami. dengan senang hati, kami sangat menerimamu." -xiumin

lelaki bakpao itu tiba-tiba berteriak, seakan ia sangat semangat dengan kedatangan keluarga baru di rumah mereka. yang lain mengangguk dan tersenyum, setuju dengan perkataan xiumin dan baekhyun. sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung-hyungnya yang sangat senang dan sangat menerima kedatangan luhan.

"ya. kau bisa tidur dengan sehun. hanya dia yang tidur sendiri. sedangkan kami semua telah mendapatkan roommate masing-masing." -suho

sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya karena terkejut dengan omongan suho barusan. well, kali ini sehun tidak bisa mengelak. karena itu memang benar, dia sendiri di kamarnya. dan jujur, dia sangat kesepian karena hyung-hyungnya yang lain mendapatkan rommate masing-masing. bahkan kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. oleh karena itu, alasan lain dia memilih dirinya untuk berpetualang keluaradalah dia tidak ingin melihat hyung-hyungnya itu terus berpacaran di depannya. tidak tau tempat ataupun waktu. sangat menjijikkan.

* * *

 **keterangan :**

LANTAI 18 terdapat dua kamar, yaitu milik KrisTao an XiuChen

LANTAI 19 terdapat 1 kamar, yaitu milik sehun seorang. tetapi di lantai ini adalah tempat dimana dapur, ruang tv, ruang game, dsb berada.

LANTAI 20 terdapat 3 kamar, yaitu milik SuLay, ChanBaek, dan KaiSoo.

tiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing. meskipun, keadaan dunia luar sangat kacau dan mengerikan, tetapi sekali kau berada di tiga lantai ini, kau bisa melupakan kekacauan yang ada diluar sana. karena lantai-lantai tersebut terlihat sama saja dengan hotel berbintang sembilan bahkan sepuluh.

* * *

***xoxo***

"baiklah. luhan, kau akan sekamar denganku." -sehun

ucap sehun singkat kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh di belakang lift melewati hyung-hyungnya sambil menguap. sehun sudah tidak sanggup untuk untuk berdebat tentang kamar, karena ia benar-benar sudah lelah sekarang. ia butuh tidur.

chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. dasar anak tidak sopan. bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah seperti itu kepada hyung-hyungnya. tsk. tetapi ya sudahlah. lagi juga hyung-hyungnya sudah terbiada dengan sikap buruknya itu.

"luhan, jika kau lelah, pergilah ke kamar sehun dan tidurlah disana. wajah mu terlihat hampir sama pucatnya dengan sehun. sepertinya kalian sangat kekurangan tidur." -lay

"benar. jika sehun mengusirmu dari kamarnya, biar aku yang akan menghukumnya. kau tidak perlu takut padanya." -kyungsoo

luhan menatap mereka satu per satu dengan sangat bingung. ia tidak berani mengikuti sehun bahkan untuk tidur di kamar dengannya. meskipun, mereka pernah tidur bersama, ketika sehun sakit waktu itu. dan sebenarnya dia juga malu untuk tidur dengan sehun lagi, karena mengingat ketika dia memeluk sehun dengan saat erat saat ia tertidur di rumah sakit itu. tetapi dia harus membuang rasa malunya itu, karena memang benar, dia sudah sangat kelelahan. dia butuh istirahat yang banyak dan memulihkan energinya kembali.

"hey pergilah, tidak apa-apa. jangan malu atau pun takut. sehun memang terlihat dingin, tetapi itu hanya luarnya saja. jika kau mengenal sehun lebih jauh lagi, kau akan dapat melihat banyak perbedaan yang ada pada dirinya." -kris

kris menyadarkan luhan yang sempat terlihat bingung apakah dia akan mengikuti sehun lagi atau tidak. kalau dia tidur di sofa ini, dia segan. tidur di kamar sehun adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"tidak perlu berpikir panjang. kemarilah." -kai

kai langsung menarik luhan dan membawanya ke kamar sehun. kai mendorong luhan masuk ke kamar tersebut dan langsung menutup pintunya. kai tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya.

"selamat malam dan.." kai kemudian berbisik. "selamat bersenang-senang."

luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, apa maksudnya dengan bersenang? tiba-tiba luhan tersentak dan sadar dari kebingungannya ketika kai langsung menutup pintunya rapat. luhan mencoba untuk keluar, tetapi pintu itu menggunakan password. pintu itu terkunci, dan luhan tidak tau apa password untuk pintu itu. luhan menghela napas dan menyerah. dia benar-benar terkurung di sini dan dia akan tidur dengan sehun lagi malam ini.

kamar itu gelap. hanya ada lampu tidur yang menerangi kamar itu. kamar itu sangat luas dan terlihat mewah dan elegan. tataannya benar-benar laki-laki banget. terlihat maskulin dan sangat nyaman. kamar sehun adalah yang terbesar, karena dia adalah ketua tempat ini, menggantikan ayahnya yang telah terbunuh oleh vampire. sehun tau akan penghianatan vampire-vampire itu. tetapi semuanya telah terjadi, tidak ada waktu untuk balas dendam. ia harus memperbaiki kekacauan ini.

luhan menatap sehun yang sudah tertidur lelap. ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu, jacket, dan sapu tangannya. tampaknya sehun benar-benar sudah kelelahan sejak tadi. tetapi wajah datarnya itu tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kalau ia lelah. wajahnya memang sulit ditebak. luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di samping sehun. luhan perlahan melepaskan sepatu sehun dan kemudian sapu tangannya. sama seperti di rumah sakit kemarin, ia mencoba mengangkat punggung sehun dan menarik jacketnya. sehun benar-benar tidur mati. ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika luhan melepaskan itu semua.

luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang ukuran king size itu. di tengah nya dapat di tempati oleh dua orang lagi. jaraknya dengan sehun yang terbaring sangat jauh. kali ini dia tidak akan memeluk sehun seperti guling lagi. luhan tersipu malu mengingat kejadian itu. untung saja sehun tidak menanyakan hal itu, kalau tidak rasanya dia mau mati saja. itu sangat memalukan. luhan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi dan menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. sadarlah.

"baiklah. aku harus tidur." -luhan

luhan berbicara pelan dan kemudian menutup matanya dan langsung tertidur. dia juga sangat lelah sebenarnya. sama dengan sehun. tetapi tidak selelah sehun.

***xoxo***

pukul 7:00

sehun selesai memakai celananya karena habis mandi. kini ia menatap perutnya tepat di sebelah kanan karena gigitan zombie dan lehernya dimana vampire itu menggigitnya. dia mendapatkan dua gigitan. dia mendesah kesal dan berbisik.

"ugh. brengsek. vampire itu." -sehun

sehun kemudian menekan gigitan zombie yang ada di perutnya. dia mengerang kesakitan. kulitnya sudah membiru dan sedikit bengkak. sakitnya akan terasa ketika di tekan. dia bersukur, dia masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. mungkin karena vampire itu, perubahannya menjadi lambat. ia masih punya waktu untuk membuat obat penawarnya. sehun beralih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menatap bayangannya di kaca yang ada di depannya sekarang. menatap gigitan-gigitan itu juga tentunya.

luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeliat sambil perlahan membuka matanya karena ia mendengar suara-suara yang ia yakini berasal pas dari sampingnya. sehun melihat luhan yang berusaha membuka matanya dan mengacuhkannya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap fokus menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk bertujuan mengeringkannya. sehun berada di depan kaca yang tepat berada di samping luhan berbaring. sehun hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjang tanpa atasan yang menutupi tubuh atasnya.

luhan dapat mencium bau sabun dan sampo yang begitu wangi di dekatnya.

"kau sudah bangun? mandilah. kebetulan aku baru selesai mandi. kyungsoo hyung sudah memanggil kita untuk sarapan bersama. kita akan sarapan jam 8. jadi bergegaslah." -sehun

sehun kemudian melemparkan handuknya itu ke wajah luhan. luhan hanya menguap dan kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan rambut yang kusut dan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk dan handuk yang ada di wajahnya tadi jatuh ke pangkuannya. hubungan mereka terlihat mulai dekat. mereka sudah tidak merasa canggung satu sama lain sejak pertemuan pertama luhan dengan yang lain semalam. yang langsung saja menganggap luhan sebagai keluarga mereka. cobalah ingat perlakuan hyung-hyung sehun yang begitu terlihat sangat akrab terhadapnya meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu. jika yang lain bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah, mengapa mereka berdua tidak?

luhan menggosok matanya dan menoleh ke arah sehun yang kini sedang menyisir rambutnya. lagi-lagi luhan tersipu malu tanpa perintah, wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat sehun yang sedang topless seperti itu. kulit sehun yang putih pucat membuatnya terlihat sexy dan... seperti membutuhkan beberapa kiss mark untuk menghiasi tubuh tegap dan berotot itu. Perut sehun yang begitu kencang dan berotot membuatnya terlihat semakin hot dan sexy, di tambah dengan rambutnya yang masih basah sekarang. dada dan bahunya begitu lebar, pasti sangat nyaman ketika bersandar di sana.

tetapi sesuatu membuat luhan terhenti untuk memikirkan hal-hal nakal tentang tubuh sehun. perlahan luhan mengerutkan dahinya setelah ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di perut kanan sehun pada kaca. kulit sehun terlihat membiru. luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di belakang sehun dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. ekspresi wajah itu sangat mudah terbaca.

sehun melihat bayangan luhan yang ada di belakangnya dan ia terlihat aneh. sehun kemudian memutar badannya dan menghadap luhan. mata luhan hanya tertuju kepada perut berotot milik sehun itu.

"apa.. itu tidak sakit?" -luhan

luhan menunjuk dimana kulit sehun yang membiru itu berada. sehun pun langsung melihat ke arah telunjuk luhan.

"ah.. tidak. ini tidak sakit kok. hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil ketika berada di rumah sakit waktu itu. aku tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah meja dengan kuat hingga mengenai perutku. ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari lagi. jangan khawatir." -sehun

sehun dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan luhan. benar, wajah dinginnya membuat alasan itu terdengar nyata dan tidak seperti sebuah kebohongan. luhan tidak percaya dan mendekatkan tangannya ke kulit lebam itu dan menekannya. sehun yang tadi nya memasang wajah datar kini berubah seperti menahan sakit. sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"a- ah!" –sehun

sehun tersentak dan melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tekanan tangan dari luhan terhadap perutnya, ia menutup perutnya itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil menutup mata dan mengerutkan dahinya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"ugh.." –sehun

sehun menelan ludahnya dan ia terengah-terengah, nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan keringat perlahan mengalir di dahinya. luhan menekan lukanya terlalu kuat sehingga sakit di perutnya itu tidak dapat tertahankan lagi.

"kau berbohong kalau itu tidak sakit." -luhan

"kau menekannya terlalu kuat. ugh." -sehun

"biar ku obati." -luhan

"tidak. aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. sekarang pergilah mandi. hyung-hyung ku sedang menunggu kita." -sehun

"sehun lihatlah, luka mu terlihat parah, sebaiknya kita harus cepat mengobatinya. aku takut luka mu akan terinfeksi jika tidak dibersihkan dengan alkohol segera." -luhan

"aku tidak mau. lebih baik kau mandi sekarang. hyung-hyung ku sudah menunggu di meja makan." jawab sehun dingin.

luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengalah.

"baiklah. setelah sarapan, aku akan mengobatinya." -luhan

sehun memutarkan bola matanya. "terserah."

luhan langsung mengambil handuk yang ada di tempat tidur tadi dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan instingnya. instingnya benar. dia menemukan kamar mandi yang terlihat sangat mewah. kaca yang menjadi dinding kamar mandi itu telah dibasahi oleh uap. kamar mandi itu berwarna hitam dan putih. terlihat sangat elegan. tanpa membuang waktu, luhan pun mandi dan membersihkan badannya. mengingat dia ingin cepat mengobati luka di perut sehun.

* * *

pukul 8:00

"luhaeen, kenapa kau lama sekali?" -baekhyun

baekhyun dan yang lain sudah duduk di meja makan. begitu juga dengan sehun. kini ia sudah memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang dilipat ke atas sampai bawah siku. dan rambut yang tersisir ke belakang. seperti tuan muda yang tampan dan kaya.

luhan menggosok punggung lehernya karena segan. dan kemudian duduk di bangku kosong tepat di samping sehun. ternyata mereka sudah menyiapkan kursi baru untuk anggota keluarga baru mereka.

"maafkan aku. sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu nyenyak semalam." -luhan

luhan tersenyum awkward dan terus meminta maaf. untung saja, di tempat tidur sudah ada baju yang pas untuknya. baju kaus putih dan celana hitam panjang. dia sempat berpikir, tidak mungkin ini baju sehun. secara sehun lebih tinggi darinya dan sedangkan baju yang ia pakai terpasang sangat pas dan nyaman di tubuhnya yang kecil.

"hey berhetilah meminta maaf. tidak apa-apa. lagi juga kami memang sarapan jam segini hehe. oh iya, bagaimana dengan baju yang kusiapkan? pas bukan?" -baekhyun

luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tetapi kemudian mengangguk malu-malu dan melihat bajunya setelah baekhyun menyebutkan tentang baju.

"oh.. jadi kau yang meletakkan baju ini di tempat tidur?" -luhan

baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"benar. wah benar-benar pas untuk mu. hm itu adalah baju almarhum kakak ku dulu. ternyata memang benar tubuhnya denganmu sama dan pas!" -baekhyun

luhan dapat menangkap tatapan sedih di mata baekhyun ketika ia menyebutkan kakaknya meskipun baekhyun terlihat begitu ceria seperti biasanya. luhan tidak mau mengingatkannya kepada kakaknya itu, karena hal itu akan membuatnya sangat sedih dan keceriaannya di pagi ini bisa hilang begitu saja. luhan tersenyum.

"benar. ini sangat pas denganku dan terasa nyaman. aku menyukainya." -luhan

"kalau begitu nanti aku akan memindahkan semua baju-baju kakakku ke lemari sehun. luhaeen bisa menjadi kakakku." -baekhyun

baekhyun tertawa dan senyumnya semakin lebar karena akhirnya dia dapat menghilangkan rasa kehilangannya terhadap kakaknya. kakaknya pasti juga bahagia jika baekhyun seperti ini. luhan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"baiklah. dan kau bisa menjadi adikku. yang.. sedikit cerewet." -luhan

luhan terbatuk pura-pura hanya untuk menganggu baekhyun. dan dia berhasil. baekhyun pun merengek.

"luhaen hyunggg! aku tidak ce- hmp" -baekhyun

tiba-tiba chanyeol memasukkan sebuah roti ke mulut baekhyun dan menghentikan rengekannya.

"sst. sudah. ayo kita makan sekarang dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kita okay?" -chanyeol

baekhyun mengunyah roti itu dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mumbling. yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. dimulai dari cerita sehun apa yang ia dapat selama perjalanan, yang hasilnya masih nihil dan malah bertemu dengan luhan. cerita luhan selama ia hidup sebelum bertemu sehun, bicara tentang projek mereka tentang bagaimana menghentikan kekacauan ini, bahkan cerita tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sebuah pasangan dengan rommate mereka sendiri, kecuali sehun, karena jumlah mereka ganjil dan sehunlah yang tidak mendapatkan seorang rommate. dan sejak luhan datang dan tinggal bersama mereka, sekarang jumlah mereka pas. mereka berharap luhan dan sehun juga akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. luhan yang mendengar itu malah tersipu malu dan tidak berkata apa-apa. sedangkan sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. seakan ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan hyung-hyungnya tentang dirinya dan luhan.

pagi itu benar-benar terasa hangat, penuh canda dan tawa. mereka benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti satu keluarga. satu keluarga yang bahagia. berkumpul bersama seperti itu membuat mereka lupa tentang mayat-mayat hidup diluar yang masih mencakar dinding tinggi yang melindungi rumah mereka.

luhan sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengan sehun dan memberikannya harapan baru untuk terus hidup bersamanya dan juga dengan yang lain. ia berharap ia tidak akan berpisah lagi dengan keluarga (baru) nya itu. ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. ia ingin hidup dengan mereka sampai tercapainya tujuan tersebut. yaitu tanpa adanya zombie dan hanya ada hidup normal seperti dahulu.

to be continue…

* * *

 **Notes :**

aku mau jawab pertanyaan dari readers nih. makasi ya udah mau bertanya/? hehe. dan yang lain, makasi ya udah mau review dan menungguku /? 3 seneng banget soalnya.

to: xandeer

1) Q : sehun digigit tapi ga berubah ? Klo vampire di gigit ga berubah jadi zombie ya ?

A : benar. virus-Z hanya dapat mempengaruhi manusia. karena ketahanan tubuh manusia dan vampire sangat berbeda. vampire lebih kuat dari manusia. manusia hanya unggul dalam kecerdasan. sedangkan kekuatan, vampire lah yang pertama. dan semenjak sehun hanya setengah vampire dan setengah manusia, kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya atau yang akan datang, darah manusia nya juga akan terkena dampak dari virus tersebut. mungkin akan sulit bagi sehun untuk mengkontrolnya. yang harus dia kontrol itu adalah virus yang membuatnya dapat berubah menjadi zombie (sementara) dan haus akan darah manusia karena dia juga seorang vampire. eh.. bentar, dapat bocoran nih buat chapter selanjutnya haha

2) Q : terus sehun keluar kan katanya nyari 'sesuatu', itu apa ya ?

A : sesuatu yang di maksud itu bermacam-macam. bisa berupa petunjuk yang dapat membantu mereka untuk mencapai tujuan, memperbaiki dunia yang sudah kacau tersebut. atau sebuah sumber, bagaimana virus tersebut menyebar karena setau mereka, virus tersebut sudah di musnahkan sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa salah satu ilmuwan terdahulu seperti yang telah diceritakan di prolog, dan sesuatu lainnya /? atau intinya itu, sehun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang dapat membantu projek mereka untuk dapat mengubah dunia kembali. dan petunjuk-petunjuk tersebut aku sebut dengan "sesuatu."

moga jawabannya cukup memuaskan ya ^^;

* * *

as always, leave a comment and your suggestions! :D

next chapter still in process. be patient and keep being curious /? jk haha


	5. Chapter 4

**Title :**

I AM THE LAST VAMPIRE

 **Disclaimer :**

myhunhan

 **Genre(s) :**

Adventure, Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Romance, Fluff

 **Casts / Pairings :**

XiuChen

KrisTao

SuLay

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan (main casts)

 **Notes :**

wah maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. aku sibuk banget karna kuliah. ada ujian, penelitian, dan magang ; ; sobs. mulai sekarang aku bakal lama buat update. aku cuma bisa update pas tiap ada waktu aja. gpp ya? hehe. yang sabar ya readers :') /? haha

 **Warning :**

YAOI / BOY x BOY, TYPOS, AU, NO SIDERS

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

previous chapter

 _luhan sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengan sehun dan memberikannya harapan baru untuk terus hidup bersamanya dan juga dengan yang lain. ia berharap ia tidak akan berpisah lagi dengan keluarga (baru) nya itu. ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. ia ingin hidup dengan mereka sampai tercapainya tujuan tersebut. yaitu tanpa adanya zombie dan hanya ada kehidupan normal seperti dahulu._

***xoxo***

suara air keran mengalir dengan deras dan hentakan piring terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan. lay, luhan, dan kyungsoo baru saja selesai mencuci piring. sambil mengelap tangan mereka yang basah, mereka terus berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama.

sedangkan yang lain sedang duduk di ruang tv. tidak ada yang dapat mereka tonton saat ini. semua channel kosong karena tidak ada lagi yang bekerja seperti dulu. mereka biasanya hanya menonton kaset-kaset atau dvd yang dapat di putar.

tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik sehun dari tempat ia duduki di sofa dan membuatnya terlentang di lantai.

"yah! apa yang kau lakukan hyung! tsk." -sehun

sehun hendak bangun tetapi tiba-tiba chanyeol menghimpitnya di atas dan membuat sehun kembali terbaring dengan punggungnya di lantai.

gasps. "ugh!"

kai, kris, dan tao ikut menghimpit sehun secara berurutan di atas sehun. mereka terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. tetapi begitu lah mereka tiap bisa ngumpul.

"yah! kalian sangat berat, menjauh dari ku!" -sehun

sehun mencoba mendorong chanyeol yang tepat di atasnya tetapi itu sia-sia. dia tidak punya cukup tenaga karena chanyeol sudah terlalu berat karena ada kai, kris, dan tao yang ada di atasnya. perlahan sehun merasa sesak, sehun hanya melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang pasrah. tetapi lagi-lagi tiba-tiba ada lagi yang menambah berat tumpukan hyung-hyung yang ada di atas badannya. chen tertawa melihat mereka dan ikut membaringkan badannya di atas tao.

"omg hyung! kalian itu sangat berat. aku tidak bisa bernapas ugh." -sehun

perlahan keringat dingin membasahi dahi sehun, wajahnya mulai pucat, sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak bisa bernapas. tetapi karena tumpukan dari hyung-hyumg nya itu membuat luka di perutnya tertekan dan itu terasa sangat sakit bagi sehun. hyung-hyung nya tidak memperdulikan perkataan sehun. karena hal ini sudah biasa dilakukan untuk menyambut kembalinya sehun ke rumah dengan selamat.

"acting mu itu sangat buruk, sehun. kita sudah biasa melakukan ini, jadi terimalah!" -chanyeol

chanyeol mencoba menambah berat dengan sedikit mengenjutkan badannya di atas sehun, dan hannya membuat sehun termegap sedikit.

"ya. ini adalah hukuman karena kau selalu membuat hyung-hyung mu khawatir." -chen

baekhyun, suho, dan xiumin yang hanya menonton mereka tertawa. mereka menikmati tontonan hiburan live di depan mereka ini.

"ini bukan pertama kalinya sehun haha. bersabarlah hingga mereka puas" -baekhyun

sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima apa yang di lakukan hyungnya. dia akan mencoba untuk bertahan dan menahan sakit di perutnya.

"apa tidak ada hukuman lain huh?" -sehun

sehun memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol pelan. dan chanyeol hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan polos.

"tidak. bertahanlah. sebentar lagi kami akan bekerja. sedangkan kau dan luhan kembali lah untuk beristirahat." -chanyeol

sehun hanya memutarkan bola mata nya seperti biasa agar hyung-hyung nya tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedang kesakitan.

"aishh kalian seriously.." -sehun

peluh masih perlahan mengalir ke pelipisnya dan wajahnya mulai semakin pucat, tetapi hyung-hyungnya tidak melihat itu. _syukurlah._

luhan berjalan duluan menuju ruang tv untuk melihat apa yang lainnya lakukan, dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat besar ketika ia melihat sehun sedang di himpit oleh 4 orang di atasnya. luhan dapat melihat tubuh sehun mulai melemas karena gerakan lengan sehun yang kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah yang sedang menahan kesakitan. luhan tau, pasti luka sehun tertekan oleh himpitan hyung-hyungnya.

"yah! apa yang kalian lakukan?" -luhan

luhan langsung saja melangkah ke arah mereka dan menghalau orang-orang yang di atas tubuh sehun.

"hentikan eo? lihatlah, sudah jam berapa ini, bukankah kalian ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian?" -luhan

luhan mencoba mencari alasan agar orang-orang tersebut segera beranjak dari tubuh sehun. tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. karena ucapan luhan benar, mereka harus kembali bekerja. tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. itu sudah menjadi motto mereka. perlahan chen beranjak dan di ikutin dengan yang lain. baekhyun yang tadinya hanya melihat mereka ikut berdiri dari sofa dan hendak pergi ke lab mereka.

"luhan, benar. untung saja saja luhan mengingatkan kita, kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bergerak." -suho

suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah lift, diikuti dengan yang lain bahkan lay dan kyungsoo.

"hey, kalian berdua ingat. kembalilah berisitirahat. jangan keluyuran di gedung atau pacaran eo?" -baekhyun

luhan berkedip bingung dan kemudian wajahnya memerah setelah mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan baekhyun barusan.

"k-kami tidak akan melakukan itu. sekarang pergilah. biarkan kami berisitirahat." -luhan

yang lain tertawa melihat reaksi luhan yang salah tingkah tersebut. mereka juga dapat melihat pipi luhan yang sudah seperti tomat karena malu karena ucapan baekhyun.

"baiklah. kami pergi!" -kai

pintu lift pun tertutup dan mereka pun turun ke bawah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang kemarin.

luhan beranjak ke tempat sehun terbaring dan berjongkok, menepuk pelan pipi sehun yang masih menutup matanya.

"hey sehun. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" -luhan

sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan menghela napas lega. ia mengangguk lemas.

"ya.. aku tidak apa-apa. um.. terima kasih sudah menolongku." -sehun

sehun menatap luhan dan sedikit tersenyum. luhan pun membalas senyumannya itu, kemudian perlahan membantu sehun untuk duduk. mereka kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"apa kau ingat? aku akan mengobati luka mu. jadi kau jangan mengelak karena aku sudah menolong mu." -luhan

sejenak sehun diam dan hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

"baiklah. aku mengerti." -sehun

luhan mendudukkan sehun di tepi tempat tidur, ia dapat melihat baju sehun yang kusut karena kejadian tadi. luhan hanya menggeleng karena mengingat itu. _kekanak-kanakan._

"berbaringlah. aku akan mengambil obat-obatannya." -luhan

luhan kembali berjalan ke pintu.

"apa yang kau butuhkan ada di dapur. tepat di atas kulkas." -sehun

luhan mengangguk. "aku mengerti. berbaringlah." ia pun keluar dan mengambil obat tersebut.

sehun perlahan membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit. ia menghela napas setelah berhasil berbaring di sana. kejadian ketika ia digigit oleh vampire dan zombie itu terngiang di kepalanya. apakah ia tidak akan berubah menjadi zombie? ia mulai mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. sehun kembali menghela napasnya dan menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. ia khawatir tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. jika suatu saat dia akan berubah menjadi zombie, dia akan bunuh diri atau meminta luhan untuk membunuhnya. benar. sebaiknya ia memberitahu luhan dan memintanya untuk membunuhnya ketika ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya.

klik.

password terbuka. dan luhan pun kembali masuk dengan obat-obatan tersebut. membuat sehun terbangun dari pikiran-pikiran nya dan beralih mengangkat lengannya dari matanya dan melihat luhan.

"kau mendapatkannya?" -sehun

luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar karena dia senang dapat menemukan obat-obatan tersebut dalam sekali lihat. tanpa mencek seluruh ruangan dapur.

"sesuai dengan yang kau katakan tadi, aku langsung cepat mendapatkan obat ini." -luhan

luhan meletakkan obat-obat tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur dan luhan duduk di samping sehun. sehun hendak duduk tetapi luhan menahan dadanya.

"tetaplah berbaring. aku tidak bisa membersihkan luka mu jika kau duduk." -luhan

"hmm baiklah." sehun mematuhi luhan.

wow sejak kapan sehun mematuhi sebuah perintah? ia bahkan mematuhi orang yang baru beberapa minggu ia kenal. sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia harus segera memberitahu luhan tentang luka nya dan vampire itu. ia juga masih belum tau, kapan ia akan haus darah manusia.

setelah menyusun obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan dimeja, luhan pun langsung membuka kancing baju sehun perlahan setelah mengatakan, 'maaf' karena ia akan membuka baju sehun. sehun mengiyakan pertanda luhan mendapatkan permisi dari sehun.

"luhan?" -sehun

"hm?" luhan masih sibuk membuka kancing baju sehun perlahan.

sehun terus menatapi luhan yang masih serius membuka satu persatu kancingnya.

"aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." -sehun

luhan dapat mendengar nada suara sehun yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. seakan sehun takut untuk mengatakan apa yang akan ia katakan. luhan langsung menatap sehun dan berhenti membuka kancing baju sehun.

"apa itu?" -luhan

luhan penasaran apa yang ingin sehun katakan sebenarnya. sehun menggeleng.

"obati luka ku dulu. setelah itu akan ku katakan." -sehun

luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terus menatap sehun dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya. dan kembali membuka kancing baju sehun.

"baiklah." -luhan

sehun kembali menutup matanya dengan lengannya dan menghela napas membuat dada dan perutnya bergerak dan luhan dapat merasakan itu. luhan membuka lebar baju sehun dan memperlihatkan dada dan perut berotot sehun. luhan menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tubuh sexy sehun kemudian ia menggeleng cepat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya kembali untuk mengobati luka sehun.

luhan mengambil, sebuah kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol. perlahan ia membersihkan luka sehun dengan itu. sehun terkejut karena lukanya lebih terasa sakit setelah alkohol itu membasahi lukanya. tetapi ia tetap membiarkan luhan mengobati nya sampai luhan selesai sambil terus menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"sedikit lagi. bertahanlah." -luhan

luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan sehun yang sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya.

sreek.

luhan membungkus luka sehun sebagai sentuhan terakhir. luhan mengelus perut sehun lembut tanpa sadar.

"baiklah. aku sudah selesai." -luhan

mendengar perkataan luhan, sehun pun membuka matanya dan kembali duduk dengan bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. sehun mengangguk dan menatap ke arah lukanya yang sudah terbalut.

"terima kasih." -sehun

luhan maju dan berpindah duduk lebih dekat dengan sehun. ia menatap sehun.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" -luhan

sehun menatap luhan balik dengan tatapan serius. kemudian sehun menekan tombol pada jam tangan yang biasa ia pakai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. luhan terkejut mengapa sehun mengeluarkan pisau? sehun memberikan pisau itu kepada luhan.

"bunuh aku." -sehun

luhan terkejut dan terus menatap tampang datar sehun. seperti biasa, ia tidak dapat menebak dan sepertinya sehun serius dengan perkataannya.

"a-apa maksudmu? ini tidak lucu, sehun.." -luhan

luhan tertawa awkward seakan ia berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa sehun hanya bercanda.

"aku serius. bunuh aku.. sebelum.. aku membahayakan kalian semua. aku.. aku tidak ingin kalian terluka karena aku.." -sehun

sehun perlahan menatap ke bawah sedih dan penuh kekhawatiran. luhan dapat melihat expresi yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh sehun. sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"jadi.. bunuh lah aku sekarang.. luhan.." -sehun

tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi pipi wajah tampan itu. luhan semakin bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba sehun begini. sehun terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. ia terlihat begitu lemah dan pasrah. sejujurnya sehun belum pernah memperlihatkan sisi nya yang seperti ini kepada orang lain, tetapi kali ini, tanpa ia rencanakan ia malah memperlihatkannya kepada luhan. kenapa?

"s- sehun... aku tidak mengerti. mengapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk membunuhmu?" -luhan

luhan yang hampir menangis menatap sehun, air matanya tertahankan. dan ia ingin sekali memeluk lelaki itu dan menenangkannya serta.. dirinya. tetapi sesuatu menahannya. ia tidak berani untuk memeluk sehun. sehun menyapu air matanya dari pipinya dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan yang sedih dan kepasrahan. sehun tersenyum.

"luka ini.. di perutku.. sebenarnya.. di sebabkan oleh zombie. tepat sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." -sehun

awalnya luhan terkejut karena luka itu adalah gigitan dari zombie. tetapi itu sudah terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, seharusnya 12 detik setelah digigit, sehun langsung berubah jadi zombie. tetapi yang ia lihat sekarang tidak. sehun masih terlihat seperti biasanya. tidak ada perubahan. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"jika itu benar, gigitan zombie. tetapi mengapa kau masih seperti ini? kau sama sekali tidak berubah." -luhan

sehun kembali tersenyum, sehun mencoba untuk terlihat tetap tenang di depan luhan.

"sebelum zombie itu menggigitku, sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan seorang vampire dan... ia mengubahku menjadi setengah vampire dan setengah manusia. mungkin karena darah vampire ku itu, aku masih tidak berubah menjadi zombie.. tetapi... suatu saat, aku yakin.. aku akan berubah. karena setengah dari diriku masih seorang manusia. sedangkan virus itu, hanya bisa ditularkan kepada manusia. kau.. pasti mengerti maksudku.." -sehun

"v- vampire? bukankah mereka sudah hilang?" -luhan

"kau bisa bilang, vampire yang bertemu dengan ku itu adalah yang terakhir. ia sengaja mengubah ku, agar ras vampire tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. tetapi.. aku yakin, masih ada vampire yang tertinggal. aku.. yakin sekali.. populasi vampire masih ada. insting ku begitu sangat kuat tentang hal ini." -sehun

"kemudian, dimana vampire yang menggigitmu itu sekarang?" -luhan

"dia.. sudah mati. saat ia bertemu dengan ku, ia sudah sekarat. ia juga sempat menyebutkan namanya kepadaku. meskipun terdengar samar-samar, tapi aku yakin itu adalah namanya. siwon." -sehun

sehun terkekeh dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri ketika ia menggigit leherku." -sehun

luhan mengedipkan matanya dan terus menatap sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. jadi.. suatu saat sehun akan membutuhkan darah manusia dan juga ia akan berubah menjadi zombie. belum pernah ada masalah semacam ini sebelumnya. mengapa harus sehun? apakah ia juga akan kehilangan orang ini? bahkan ia sudah mulai menyukai lelaki ini.. dunia ini memang kejam. luhan meneteskan air matanya dan perlahan menangis sambil terus menyapu air matanya dari pipinya. ia terus menangis tanpa henti. ia benar-benar akan kehilangan sehun. harapan barunya akan menghilang. apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"l- luhan? kau.. tidak apa-apa?" -sehun

sehun melihat luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis membuatnya khawatir. apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan melukai luhan?

luhan kembali menatap sehun dengan mata yang sembab dan masih basah akibat menangis. ia tersenyum manis kepada sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak bisa lagi untuk mengatakan tidak apa-apa setelah mendengar hal itu. aku.. akan segera kehilangan orang yang baru saja ku temui dan... kusukai.." -luhan

luhan tertawa. tawa itu terdengar jelas dipaksakan dan menyedihkan. sehun langsung menyadari kata terakhir yang diucapkan luhan. apa maksudnya itu? sehun hendak bertanya tetapi luhan sudah menjawabnya seakan luhan tau apa yang akan sehun tanyakan.

"benar.." luhan kembali menangis dan terus menyapu air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "aku menyukaimu, oh sehun. dan.. kau akan segera meninggalkanku. sama seperti keluarga dan teman-temanku yang telah tiada. mengapa dunia ini tidak bisa memberikan ku sedikit kebahagiaan.. ini.. hiks tidak adil.." luhan terbata-bata dan menangis dengan kencang.

refleks. sehun langsung menarik luhan ke pelukannya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"maafkan aku.." -sehun

luhan membiarkan sehun memeluknya, ia terus menangis dan semakin keras ketika sehun meminta maaf. seakan cintanya ditolak oleh sehun. sakit. tetapi luhan membalas pelukan sehun dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sehun. luhan memeluk sehun dengan erat. ia tidak ingin melepas sehun. ia tidak ingin sehun pergi, berubah menjadi zombie. ia ingin sekali menghentikan hal tersebut terjadi. tetapi ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"sehun.." luhan mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang sehun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dipipinya. membuat pundak sehun basah. "bisakah kau membawaku bersama mu? setelah kau mati, aku akan membunuh diriku juga." luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher sehun dan itu membuat sehun mengangkat dagunya, membiarkan luhan melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

sehun menggeleng kepala. luhan langsung melepas pelukan sehun dengan marah dan memukul dada nya. "seharusnya, kau tidak membawa ku ke sini! seharusnya, kau biarkan aku ditangkap oleh zombie-zombie itu dan menggigitku!" luhan berhenti menangis, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan sehun.

sehun tidak akan tinggal diam, ia pun langsung mengejar luhan dan menarik pergelangan tangan luhan ketika ia akan membuka pintu tersebut. sehun memutar badan luhan dan mendorongnya ke belakang hingga punggung luhan menempel ke pintu. luhan menggeliat karena sehun mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di tiap sisi kepalanya di pintu. perlahan luhan kembali menangis.

"lepaskan. biarkan aku pergi." -luhan

sehun hanya menatap luhan dan terus mengatakan, "maafkan aku."

"tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf. itu tidak akan merubah apa pun yang ada pada dirimu itu. jadi.. tolong lepaskan aku sehun." luhan terus menangis tanpa henti. ia tidak ingin menatap sehun sama sekali.

sehun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu kapan ia akan berubah. sehun menghela napas. perlahan luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan tatapannya terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia benar-benar sedang terluka.

"sehun.. ku mohon.. lep-"

tiba-tiba sehun menutup mulut luhan dengan mulutnya. luhan terkejut dengan gerakan sehun yang tanpa aba-aba itu. luhan menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari sehun. air matanya terus mengalir ke pipinya. dengan gerakan lambat, sehun mencium bibir luhan lembut dan menenangkan. perlahan luhan berhenti bergerak dan menutup matanya, membiarkan sehun menguasai bibirnya.

sehun dapat merasakan pergerakan luhan yang berhenti, ia pun melepas pergelangan tangan luhan dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang luhan sambil terus menciumi luhan dengan lembut. tanpa sadar, luhan pun langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sehun dan membalas ciuman sehun terhadap bibirnya. tubuhnya sudah tidak mendengarkan otaknya. tubuhnya menginginkan sehun. luhan membuka mulutnya sedikit dan sehun yang dapat merasakan itu langsung beralih menghisap bibir bawah luhan yang kenyal itu. sehun benar-benar menyukai tekstur bibir luhan yang lembut, kenyal, dan basah ini. sehun mengecup bibir luhan dan melepasnya. ia kembali melihat luhan. luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap sehun dengan pipi yang merah akibat ciuman lembut tadi. ciuman itu dapat menenangkan emosinya. apakah sehun sengaja melakukan itu untuk menenangkannya?

"aku minta maaf.." -sehun

suara sehun membangunkan luhan dari pikirannya. luhan malah memandang ke bawah dengan mata yang sayu dan sedih. ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. ia pasrah.. sehun menggeleng kepala dan mengangkat dagu luhan supaya luhan menatapnya balik.

"aku juga menyukaimu... tetapi.." -sehun

luhan membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan sehun barusan. _a- apa?_ sehun mengangguk seakan ia tau bahwa luhan tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"benar aku juga menyukaimu. tetapi.. aku takut, dengan keberadaanku akan membahayakanmu dan yang lain. oleh karena itu... aku memintamu untuk membunuhku sekarang." -sehun sighing.

"t- tidak bisa kah kita menggunakan cara lain? aku.. tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu sekarang.. dan.. cobalah lihat dirimu sekarang.. kau bahkan.. masih terlihat baik-baik saja.. tidak bisakah kita menggunakan waktu itu untuk mencoba mencari atau membuat obat penawar untukmu? s- sebelum kau.. benar-benar berubah.." -luhan

luhan kembali menatap ke bawah mengalihkan tatapannya dari sehun. sehun tersenyum lembut meskipun luhan tidak dapat melihat itu.

"baiklah.. dan.. apakah.. sebaiknya aku memberitahukan ini kepada hyung-hyung ku?" -sehun

luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. jika mereka tau, aku takut, mereka akan langsung membunuhmu.. tapi memang benar, tidak semua dari mereka, tetapi bagi mereka yang mudah panik pasti akan langsung membunuhmu. jadi, untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita rahasiakan.. okay?" -luhan

luhan menatap sehun dengan penuh harapan, sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baiklah. kau yang lebih tau tentang hal ini, karena kau sudah biasa berada di luar dengan bahaya yang siap menyerang. dengan tekanan itu, kau pasti akan lebih bijaksana dalam menentukan pilihan daripada aku." -sehun

luhan tersenyum, "sehun..." ia kembali menangis dan memeluk sehun dengan erat. "terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. aku.. mencintaimu.."

sehun memeluk balik luhan dan mengelus kepala luhan dengan lembut dan terus tersenyum.

"aku juga mencintaimu.. baby.." -sehun

sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan dan luhan tersipu malu dengan panggilan sehun untuk dirinya.

"mulai sekarang.. aku adalah milik mu.. dan.." -sehun

"aku adalah milikmu.." luhan melanjutkan perkataan sehun dan sehun terkekeh gemas karena luhan.

"kau benar." sehun memeluk luhan dengan sangat erat begitu juga dengan luhan.

"luhan.. tetaplah bersamaku.." -sehun

luhan mengangguk cepat. "aku akan selalu bersama mu. aku yakin.. kau dapat disembuhkan nanti. aku benar-benar yakin, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu."

sehun hanya tersenyum sedih dengan perkataan luhan. "aku harap, juga begitu.. terima kasih.." sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap luhan.

luhan mendongak dan melihat sehun sambil menyapu sisa air mata di pipinya.

"ayo kita istirahat hm? kau masih lelahkan?" -luhan

sehun mengangguk, dan merapikan poni luhan yang menutupi matanya.

"benar. lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang.." -sehun

***xoxo***

sehun berbaring di tempat tidur dan luhan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati sehun. luhan menaruh kepalanya di atas dada bidang sehun hingga ia dapat mendengar detak jantung sehun yang terdengar sepeti lullaby di telinganya. luhan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di perut telanjang sehun. benar. sehun belum mengancingkan bajunya kembali karena percakapan serius yang mendadak tadi. tetapi sehun menghiraukannya, toh dia tidak kedinginan karena dia di tutupi oleh luhan dan selimut. sehun merapikan selimut yang ada di punggung luhan dan melingkarkan lengannya di sana sambil memeluk luhan.

luhan perlahan menutup matanya karena kehangatan sehun membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

"sehun.. aku mengantuk..." -luhan mumbling

sehun terkekeh karena ucapan luhan tidak terdengar begitu jelas tetapi ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan luhan.

"tidurlah.." -sehun

sehun mengelus kepala luhan dengan lembut membuat luhan semakin terbang ke dalam dunia mimpinya. luhan langsung tertidur lelap seperti bayi yang sangat polos. sehun menyadari luhan yang telah tidur, ia pun ikut tertidur mengikuti luhan.

mereka tertidur lelap dan mereka telah tenang. pilihan yang mereka ambil, adalah pilihan yang terbaik. mereka masih bisa menambah kenangan dan mengisi waktu bersama. mereka harap ini tidak cepat. mereka tidak siap untuk berpisah. meskipun, banyak hal-hal negatif yang mengisi pikiran mereka, tetapi mereka tetap yakin dan berpikir positif bahwa mereka pasti bisa menemukan solusi untuk gigitan dari zombie dan mungkin juga.. gigitan dari vampire tersebut.

to be continue...

* * *

reviews nya readers! :D biar aku semangat buat lanjutin ff ini /? haha. di tunggu ya :p

see you at the next chapter! keke


End file.
